Harry Potter and the Blacks Year 3
by Randomly Wise
Summary: Harry and his friends are back for another year. While facing new crisis, new family and new loves, will they make it through together, or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and some of the things you dont.**

**A/N: I was reading your reviews for HP & the Blacks 2 and thought it was funny that you guys thought Luke needed a girlfriend when I was thinking the same things. She is a oringinal character and has made a comeo appearance in the 2nd story. See if you can find her. And the reason Harry isnt the one helping Hermione is because he doesnt know about it. Luke noticed at the end of #2 when he was giving her stuff back.**

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Becca/Ron, Luke/OC, SLIGHT Fred/Hermione**

**Harry Potter turned thirteen the other day and was waiting to go to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Becca was too but she was more anxious, she and Ron had admitted to liking each other last year but never decided if they were together or not. Luke was miserable, that is until he received an owl that morning. They were all sitting at the table waiting for Sirius to make an appearance, he had been out late last night on some errand, when a gray owl with black spots flew to Luke. He quickly untied the letter and the owl flew off.**

"**Whose that from?" Harry asked, Luke shoved the letter into his pocket. **

"**Dumbledore. He told me its cool to transfer to Gryffindor." Luke said, Harry nodded and looked to the door when Sirius walked in. The look on his face was a cross between furious and worry.**

"**Padfoot, what's up?" Harry asked, Sirius sat down and smiled, though it was forced.**

"**I hope you all are packed, we're off to the Leaky Cauldron in a few minutes." Sirius said, he chuckled as Becca and Harry jumped up and ran to the stairs. Luke looked at his father, he looked right back at his son.**

"**You remind me so much of Sam, she could tell when anyone was lying but also knew when to not say anything." Sirius said with a sigh, Luke nodded and looked down at the table.**

"**I really miss her, dad. And sometimes I wonder of I'm any better than Voldemort or Lucius." Luke said not looking up, Sirius moved over to a seat next to his son.**

"**In what way?" Sirius asked laying a hand on his shoulder, Luke looked up at his father and had tears in his eyes.**

"**In the way I want to murder Pettigrew, well if he wasn't already in Azkaban, and that I'm heartless like Lucius." Luke said, Sirius shook his head.**

"**Luke, you are not heartless. You wouldn't care for me or your sister the way you do if you didn't have a heart. You have your mother's heart." Sirius said, Luke shook his head sadly.**

"**Its just I feel angry all the time, even when I have no right to. And I'm afraid, dad, I'm afraid I'll actually kill someone. I don't want to be like Voldemort, I just want to make you proud." Luke said, a couple tears slid down his face. Sirius pulled him into a hug.**

"**You will never be like Voldemort. And you've already made me proud, son. Your mother would be just as proud of you as I am. You could never be a disappointment to me. I love you, son." Sirius said holding Luke as he cried, for the first time in a long time. After a couple minutes, they heard Harry and Becca coming down the stairs. Luke stood up and quickly wiped his face.**

"**Thank you, dad." Luke said, Sirius smiled and nodded.**

"**How are we getting to the Leaky Cauldron, daddy?" Becca asked, Harry rolled his eyes and went over to Luke.**

"**You alright?" Harry asked, Luke turned to Harry and gave him a small smile.**

"**Yeah." Luke said and they headed out. Sirius shrunk their trunks and pointed out his wand hand, a purple bus came into view.**

"**Dad, no." Becca whined, she hated the Knight Bus. They all got on anyways.**

"**The Leaky Cauldron." Stan told them all as they got off the bus, Harry loved the ride, Luke didn't mind and Becca hated it. **

"**Just like James." Sirius said shaking his head at Harry with a smile, they walked in and had to smile at the scene before them.**

"**Hermione, keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers!" They heard Ron, all four walked in.**

"**Like you can talk being the owner of that old thing." Hermione shot back picking up her orange kneezle. Becca gasped, she absolutely loves kneezles. Hermione turned around with a smile. "Hey guys."**

"**Hermione, he's gorgeous." Becca breathed as she went to Hermione's cat, Hermione smiled.**

"**His name's Crookshanks, it looks like he likes you." Hermione said handing her the cat, Luke nodded to Ron before going over to Hermione.**

"**Hermione, dear, were off. I've spoken to Mrs. Weasley and she said she would make sure you get to the train on time." Mrs. Granger said, she was like an older version of Hermione except she had more blonde in her hair and it was straighter.**

"**We can help out there, Mrs. Granger. I'm Lucas Black, a friend of Hermione's." Luke said and Mrs. Granger smiled softly at the boy.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucas. Hermione has told us all about you and your sister. It makes a mother proud when her daughter makes as good as friends as you." Mrs. Granger said, Luke smiled, showing off perfectly white teeth. "And you have perfect teeth."**

"**Believe me, we're the lucky ones. We'd probably be dead back in first year without her." Luke said, he saw Hermione's mum's eyes go wide. "I mean my dad is pretty strict with our grades, Harry wouldn't have been out for the whole summer without Hermione." Mrs. Granger smiled again, Mr. Granger walked away from Mr. Weasley rudely and over to Hermione.**

"**Lets go, these people are weird. That guy keeps asking me about a rubber duck." Mr. Granger said rudely, Mrs. Granger sighed deeply and Hermione looked to the floor.**

"**Right, we'll see you later then. Love you." Mrs. Granger said to her daughter, Hermione smiled before giving her a hug.**

"**Love you too, mum." Hermione said, Mr. Granger tapped his foot impatiently.**

"**We're leaving." Mr. Granger said as a goodbye to his daughter, Hermione nodded. Both her parents walked out and Hermione closed her eyes.**

"**Don't say anything, Luke." Hermione said and walked over to Mr. Weasley, he looked a bit insulted by her father. **

"**Hello, Hermione! Your parents leave?" Mr. Weasley asked brightly, Hermione smiled at the man.**

"**Yes, Mr. Weasley, I wanted to apologize for my father's behavior tonight. You see he just got home from work and he was really tired. It wasn't anything about you." Hermione said, Mr. Weasley brightened up by this and nodded before walking away.**

"**You shouldn't have to lie for your dad." Luke said sitting her down across from his seat, she looked at the table.**

"**Come on, we cant talk here." Hermione said, she and Luke walked over to Sirius and Mr. Weasley. "I'm going to show Luke where he's going to stay." They both nodded and the two teens walked up the stairs and into a room.**

"**Now can we talk?" Luke asked, Hermione sighed before laying down on her bed. **

"**If we must." Hermione said, Luke took a seat on the other bed in the room.**

"**We must. Why are you staying with him? You know if you go to Dumbledore or someone they could get you out of there." Luke said, Hermione's head snapped up and looked at him.**

"**Luke, no. If I left that would mean he'd take it out on my mother and she's been through enough." Hermione said, Luke stood up and crossed the room to sit next to her.**

"**What about the muggle police?" Luke asked, Hermione shook her head.**

"**He wont let me out of the house and don't you even suggest going there yourself because it would only make it worse." Hermione said, Luke looked at her floor.**

"**Have you considered telling Becca or Harry?" Luke asked, Hermione stood up quickly.**

"**No, if I tell Becca she'll try to get me out of there and forget about my mum, I mean I love Becca like a sister but she thinks with her heart and not her head." Hermione said, Luke looked at her.**

"**And Harry?" Luke asked, Hermione sighed deeply and looked at her shoes.**

"**I cant tell Harry. I've told you and you cant say anything to anyone about this." Hermione said looking back at Luke.**

"**I cant promise you that." Luke said, Hermione sat back down next to him.**

"**Please, Luke, promise me." Hermione pleaded, Luke looked up and into her eyes. He couldn't do anything other than nod. Both were unaware of the twins listening in on their conversation. They both walked in and closed the door.**

"**Hello…"**

"**Hermione, Luke…"**

"**What's going on here?" They said, Hermione sighed and shrugged.**

"**How long were you two out there?" Hermione asked, the twins sat on the bed opposite the younger teens.**

"**Long enough." Fred said, his eyes shining with anger.**

"**Mum and dad sent us up to tell you that we're having dinner now." George said looking at his twin curiously. All four went downstairs for dinner, the twins were sitting across from Luke and Sirius, Fred gave Luke a we'll-talk-later look. Ron and Ginny were sitting across from Harry and Becca and Hermione sat across from Percy with Molly and Arthur taking up the ends of the table.**

"**You didn't?" Becca asked through her laughter, George was telling her about Egypt.**

"**We did." George replied, Fred was just picking at his food. "We tried to lock Percy in the Pyramid but mum spotted us." Sirius laughed with his daughter, Luke was also picking at his food and kept glancing down at Hermione.**

"**Really?" Becca asked, she leaned over to George and away from Mrs. Weasley. "I really want to try that one." George laughed.**

"**Yeah, hey Fred, remember the time we stole all the toilet seats from the first floor bathrooms and handed them out on Valentines day?" George asked, Fred looked up and smirked.**

"**Yes, George, I believe you gave a signed one to a certain chaser of ours." Fred said, Harry looked over and laughed. **

"**I knew it!" Harry yelled, everyone laughed as he turned red and sat back down.**

"**I remember when James sent one to Lily, though his was charmed to say 'Will you marry me?' It was funny when he sent it because Lily hated him back in her early years. She was a lot like Hermione actually." Sirius said, Hermione blushed at the compliment while the other kids leant forward to hear more. **

"**Really? We pulled a prank the Marauders did." Fred and George said in awe, Sirius chuckled.**

"**Dad, how did you propose to mum?" Luke asked, surprising everyone at the table but Sirius.**

"**Well, it was sorta like this…."**

**FLASHBACK**

**Lily, James, Sirius and Peter were sitting in the Common Room. James and Lily had gotten engaged earlier that week and Remus was off with his girlfriend, Sarah.**

"**Sirius, I've gotta a question." Sam said nervously, which was very unusual. Sirius jumped up and walked over to her, the others watched.**

"**So do I but you go first." Sirius said, Sam looked down at her feet and mumbled something. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." Sam looked Sirius in the eye.**

"**Will you marry me?" Sam asked, Sirius coughed and turned his head to glance at his friends, Lily's eyes sparkled and James was ready to laugh but Peter narrowed his eyes at the two, then he looked at her.**

"**I was gunna ask you that." Sirius said, Sam smiled.**

"**Is that a yes?" Sam asked, Sirius kissed her before pulling out an engagement ring. Sam's eyes went wide at it.**

"**Does this mean I'll have to wear this?" Sirius asked with a smile, Sam held out her hand and he slid it on.**

"**Hey Sirius, you do know the guy's suppose to asked the girl to marry him right?" James asked, laughter ringing through his voice.**

"**You're just mad Lily didn't ask you. Plus you know Sam, she hates waiting." Sirius said, the group laughed.**

"**And you love me for it." Sam said, Sirius looked back with a smile.**

"**You better know it." Sirius said and kissed her again.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Everyone at the table had a smile on when he finished the tale. There were tears in his eyes.**

"**If you'll excuse me." Sirius said and walked upstairs, Ron stood up next and everyone turned to him.**

"**I have a proposal of some sorts to make. I was actual going to talk to Sirius first but I think he'd like to be left alone for a bit. I've asked Harry and Luke and they said it was alright, so, Becca Black will you allow me to be your boyfriend?" Ron asked, Luke had told him not to say she was his but he was hers so he tried. Becca stood and moved around the table to stand face to face with Ron and smiled.**

"**What took you so long?" Becca asked, Ron smiled back at her.**

"**Well, you could've always asked me." Ron said, Becca looked down at her shoes before looking back up at Ron. He was a bit taller than her. He kissed her lightly and both blushed at the applause.**

"**Our little Ronniekins is all grown up." George said wiping away pretend tears, Ron stuck his tongue out at them. "Now, now, remember the last time you did that?" Ron immediately closed his mouth and the others laugh.**

"**Lets go upstairs." Hermione said standing up, Fred and Luke grinned at her.**

"**We thought you'd never ask." They said together, everyone laughed as Hermione turned red. **

"**Lets go." Harry said, the kids wished Molly and Arthur goodnight. Once they got upstairs they started talking sleeping arrangements. **

"**Okay, Hermione, you'll have to share with Ginny since you're the only girl. Harry, you'll bunk with Ron and I'll bunk with the twins." Luke said, everyone agreed to the arrangements.**

"**Um, Luke, what about Becca?" Ginny asked, she, Hermione and Becca had become better friends since they understood she was under the control of Voldemort.**

"**Beccs stays with dad on her last night here. She's a daddy's girl." Luke said, Becca gave everyone a hug before going into her room. She saw her dad wiping his eyes.**

"**Daddy, I'm really proud of you. You haven't been able to talk much about mum and you told a story about her today in front of the Weasleys." Becca said, she went to him and hugged him.**

"**I'm sorry I haven't told you much about your mother." Sirius said holding her tightly, she was holding him back.**

"**Its not your fault, dad. We know you loved her and its hard for anyone to talk about people they've lost." Becca said, Sirius smiled down at his little girl.**

**Luke walked into the twins room to see Fred waiting for him. He sat on the third bed for him and waited for a question.**

"**What are gunna do about Hermione?" Fred asked, Luke was surprised but didn't look it.**

"**She doesn't want to be helped but I do think we should have a talk to her father. Maybe scare him off but the last thing we want to do is make it worse for Hermione or her mum." Luke said and both boys went to sleep in their beds thinking of one girl, and both were dreaming of the same girl for two different reasons.**

**The next morning, Becca woke up to see her father still sleeping. Becca took this time to shower and change for the trip. When she came back out of the bathroom, she saw a strange man standing over her father. He had long black hair that stuck out all over the place and dull blue eyes, she saw he had a wand out. **

"**Dad!" Becca screamed, the man looked up at her startled.**

"**Rebecca Black, you've grown." He said, his voice was raspy like he needed something to drink. He was extremely thin and dirty. **

"**Get away from my daughter, Tristan." Sirius said, Tristan turned to him and gave him a small smile.**

"**Sirius, my old friend." Tristan said, Becca kept an eye on the wand.**

"**I'm not your friend Tristan. I don't know how you got out of Azkaban but I do know you're going back." Sirius said, Harry burst in followed by Luke and Fred. Tristan gave a little wave before turning into a bird and flying off.**

"**Who the hell was that?" Luke asked, they all turned to Sirius.**

"**That was Tristan Potter, James' younger brother." Sirius said angrily, he wasn't angry with the kids though.**

"**Becca, Harry, this is Cornelius Fudge." Arthur said to them as he walked in with the same man they had seen with Harry and Draco last year in Hagrid's hut.**

"**Its nice to finally meet you, Mr. Potter. Mr. Black, nice to see you again and of course you Miss Black." Fudge said before sitting across from them.**

"**Can we hurry, I'd like to get these kids ready for the train." Sirius said, Fudge nodded.**

"**Do any of you know where Tristan Potter is?" Fudge asked, Harry shook his head and Becca looked up.**

"**I saw him this morning." Becca said, this got Fudge's attention. "He was standing over my dad with a wand."**

"**Then Harry and Lucas, my son, came in and I guess scared him off because as soon as we turned he vanished." Sirius said, though they knew what happened they weren't going to say anything about his Animagas form.**

**After the interview, everyone packed their trunks. Sirius came into Harry's room, where Harry, Ron, Becca, Hermione and Luke were sitting in.**

"**Becca, I'm sorry but I wont be seeing you off this year." Sirius said, Becca frowned and walked over to him.**

"**Why?" Becca asked, Sirius sighed deeply and looked to the floor.**

"**There's something I need to do, you might not hear from me for a while but don't worry because I'll be fine." Sirius said, Becca hugged him before Luke and Harry came over to give him a hug. "I love you guys and you Becca."**

"**We love you too." Becca answered for them all, she gave him another hug.**

"**Luke, keep her safe." Sirius said, Luke nodded. "And Harry, make sure those two don't get up to anything other than quick pecks." Harry laughed as Ron and Becca blushed.**

"**And whose gunna look after you?" Becca asked, Sirius smiled at her.**

"**Your mother and James and Lily." Sirius said, they all smiled and Becca gave him one last hug.**

"**I'll miss you." Becca said, Sirius smirked.**

"**Everyone misses me. I'll miss you too. Be good and don't get into to much trouble." Sirius said before walking out. Everyone made their way downstairs, dragging their trunks outside of the Leaky Cauldron where two Ministry cars sat, waiting to be loaded. **

"**The Ministry supplied us with cars for today." Arthur said, everyone nodded and stepped into a car. Harry was sharing a car with Becca, Hermione, Luke, Ron, the twins and Ginny.**

"**Why are we all in here?" Ginny asked, but everyone ignored her as they all fought to get comfortable in the suddenly tight space.**

"**Alright, everyone stop." Luke said, causing everyone to stop squirming around and look at him. "Harry, by the window. Becca next to him then Ron. The twins on the other side by the window, in front of Harry. Then Ginny. Hermione, you don't mind sitting on me right?" Everyone slid into place and Hermione sat on Luke looking out the window. As Ginny moved her legs, she hit her knee on Hermione's leg.**

"**Ow!" Hermione said holding her leg, Ginny looked concerned.**

"**Oh, sorry Hermione, I didn't think I hit you that bad." Ginny said, Hermione smiled at the younger girl while holding her leg. Luke and Fred shared a look of concern and anger.**

"**He did that didn't he?" Luke whispered, Hermione turned to him and nodded. Luke sighed deeply. "I'll fix it on the train, okay?" She nodded again. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**A/N: Alright, so Fred/Hermione is causing some uproar. Well, sorry but you'll have to stick it out, the only other person I can sorta stand with Hermione, other than Harry of course, is Draco but we cant have that can we? I'm actually a little surprised that you guess Luke's girlfriend, I didnt know anyone paid that much attention to my stories. There is a reason that Luke and Fred are helping Hermione and not Harry because this is the story that they kinda grow apart but at the end they do recognize it. Hope I havent scared you away with this.**

**They soon arrived at the train station. Everyone hurried out of the cars and grabbed their stuff before rushing through the barrier- it was almost eleven. They ran onto the train, Ginny said 'bye' before walking off with a blonde Ravenclaw in her year. Becca, Ron and Harry started to get a compartment. Fred took out his wand and said a quick spell, Hermione thanked him before hurrying up to catch up with the others. Fred and George went to find Katie and Lee and Luke walked over to a Gryffindor girl, Steph.**

"**Hey, you." Luke said with a smile, she smiled back, letting her dimples show.**

"**Come on, this is the last one." Harry said and they piled into the compartment.**

"**Who do you think that is?" Ron asked as he sat next to Becca near the window and across from the man. Hermione sat across from Harry and beside Becca.**

"**RJ Lupin." Hermione informed them, Ron looked at her incredulously while Harry and Becca exchanged looks. **

"**How do you always know everything?" Ron asked, Hermione sighed and pointed to his briefcase.**

"**Its on his briefcase Ronald." Hermione said, Ron looked at it then the tips of his ears turned a light red with embarrassment.**

"**Anything off the trolley dears?" Martha, the trolley lady, asked, Harry stood up and walked up to her.**

"**Yes please." Harry said before looking back at the rest. "Don't worry, I'm paying. So pick whatever you want."**

"**Thanks mate." Ron said before looking through the sweets and other foods, where Becca soon joined him.**

"**What about Mr. Lupin?" Hermione asked from her seat, Martha smiled at the young girl.**

"**Don't worry, dear. When he wakes, he knows where I am." Martha said, Becca grabbed a couple chocolate frogs and some other candy. Harry and Ron grabbed all they could, claiming the feast wasn't going to start for a while.**

"**Beccs, Harry, you'll never guess whose on the train!" Luke and Draco crashed into their compartment when the train started slowing down before it stopped completely, the two boys were thrown into the compartment. Harry stood up and looked outside the compartment only to find the other students doing the same thing. All of them looked confused.**

"**Why are we stopping?" Ron asked, the others looked at him. "Right, we don't know...I think something's moving out there." Ron put a hand up to the window only to pull it back when the windows frosted over. Hermione started shivering and her breath became noticeable in the cooling air. There was a rattling sound coming from outside the compartment. Luke pulled Ron up and pushed the two girls into the corner before they pulled out their wands.**

"**That's not going to help if you don't know what spells to use." Hermione said, they put away their wands and sat down sheepishly. Soon a black shadow appeared against the door. The door slowly opened and a bony hand slid inside, the black hooded figure slipped its head around to look at each person before settling on Harry. Harry felt like someone was trying to rip him apart when a female scream sounded through his head.**

"**Harry?" A female voice called, Harry opened his eyes and found himself staring into Hermione's brown eyes. **

"**What happened?" Harry asked sitting up, then he noticed Ron wasn't there. "Where's Ron?"**

"**You just passed out and started moving around like you were having some sort of fit." Draco supplied, Harry nodded. "And Ron went to find Ginny and Fred and George to make sure they're okay."**

"**What was that thing?" Hermione asked, the man that was sleeping before was wide awake now.**

"**That was a dementor. Here, eat this." Lupin said handing Harry a piece of chocolate. "I need to see if everyone's alright, I'll be back soon." He walked out of the compartment.**

"**Who screamed?" Harry asked, holding the chocolate, the others looked at each other confused.**

"**No one screamed, Harry." Hermione said, Harry took a bite of the chocolate as the man came back and sat down sadly.**

"**Professor, are you okay?" Harry asked, he turned to them and started to say something when the door slammed open.**

"**Luke!" Steph exclaimed, Luke jumped up and moved over to her, taking her face in his hands.**

"**Steph, are you okay?" Luke asked, his eyes searching hers. She nodded and he pulled her into a hug.**

"**Luke?" Becca asked, Luke turned back before smiling lightly.**

"**Alright, guys, this is my girlfriend, Steph Blane. Steph, this is my family. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and my twin, Becca and our friend Hermione." Luke said, Steph smiled at them all while intertwining her fingers with Luke's. "Moony?"**

"**I'm sorry, do I know you?" Lupin asked, Harry and Becca's eyes widened.**

"**You should, we're only your best friend's kids." Harry said, Lupin's eyes went wide when he looked at them. **

"**Harry, you look just like your father but you have your mothers eyes." Lupin said before turning to Luke, who straightened up. "Luke, you look a lot like your mother, well of course the boy version of Sam." Luke smiled brightly at him, Lupin turned to Draco. "Ah, Draco. Its nice to see you aren't your father's son." Draco nodded with a small smile then Lupin turned to Becca. "Becca, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. How beautiful you've grown." Becca threw her arms around him, he chuckled before returning the hug. Hermione slipped out of the compartment feeling like she was intruding.**

"**I see you made it out alive." Fred said leaning against a wall, Hermione smiled.**

"**Hey Fred, thanks for before." Hermione said, Fred nodded before walking off. He looked back sadly at the girl as she wandered off. Once the train arrived, everyone rushed to get to the castle. The rain was soaking anyone outside to the bone. As soon as they made it in, a blue blur came out of no where and landed at Harry's feet, spraying freezing cold water on his and Hermione's trainers. A red balloon hit a small second year on his back, re-soaking his robes.**

"**Water balloons!" The twins shouted out with glee, there was a hurried tapping sound then a loud female shouting.**

"**Peeves!" McGonagall made her way over to the students only for her heels to slip on a wet patch. McGonagall's hands flared as she tried to grab something to hold her up when a hand shot out and grabbed her robes and straightened her up. McGonagall let out ****a small sigh of relief before she looked at the person who caught her, she smiled at the young man. "Thank you Mr. Black."**

"**Please, its just Luke. Mr. Black is my father." Luke said with a smile grabbing Steph's hand again, McGonagall gave him a short laugh before she went storming after Peeves. **

**Soon the Great Hall doors came into view. Harry and Hermione were about to walk in when they caught sight of McGonagall. **

"**Miss Granger, a word please." McGonagall said, Hermione nodded before turning to Harry.**

"**I'll be right in, save me a seat if Becca hasn't." Hermione said, Harry nodded before walking in.**

**Becca was sitting across from her brother, he was talking with Steph with a smile. Ron was fidgeting across from Steph. Harry slid into his place by Ron and not to soon Hermione sat by Becca.**

"**Welcome back. The new Defense against the Dark Arts is Professor Remus Lupin." The six noticed Snape was scowling profusely. "The Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden. Lastly, Hogwarts will be playing host to the Azkaban guards, the Dementors. I warn you to all stay away from them for they show no mercy. Not even an invisibility cloak will prevent them noticing you. Now, eat up!" **

"**So, what'd McGonagall talk to you about?" Harry asked as the group walked up the stairs to the Fat Lady.**

"**Just my schedule and classes." Hermione said before turning to Fred. "I need to talk to you." Fred narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded, the others looked curious.**

"**Fortuna Major." Seamus said only to be ignored. "Fortuna Major!" He said louder.**

"**Just a minute." The Fat Lady told him before going back to her singing. Seamus arched an eyebrow at the sight. He turned as he saw Harry standing next to him.**

"**She's not letting me in." Seamus said, Harry looked back at the Fat Lady but before he could talk, Becca was in front of him.**

"**Fortuna Major." Becca said, the Fat Lady ignored her. "Hey! I said the password now open up!" Everyone turned, shocked, but the Fat Lady opened up. She stormed in and up the stairs, all the guys made their way up as did the girls. Soon, Fred and Hermione were the only ones left.**

"**I don't know what Luke's told you…"**

"**I've heard enough and we don't like it. Hermione, you need help and me and Luke are offering." Fred said lightly, Hermione sighed and shook her head.**

"**Leave it, Fred. Please. I can deal with this." Hermione said and walked away, Fred shook his head before trudging upstairs.**

**The next morning, everyone was in the Great Hall. Seamus was laughing at something Dean had said before turning to Harry, who sat next to him with Ron and Luke at his side with Steph, Hermione and Becca across from them. McGonagall had just passed out schedules.**

"**No!" Becca cried out, the whole Gryffindor table plus Draco turned to her. "We have divination first. With Trelawney." Ron leaned over to look at her schedule and caught sight of Hermione's.**

"**Just exactly how many classes are you taking?" Ron asked with wide eyes, Hermione tucked her timetable away.**

"**A fair few." Hermione said before finishing her juice, Becca and Harry exchanged looks.**

"**How much is a fair few?" Becca asked, but before she could get an answer McGonagall told them to get to class.**

"**Where is our Divination class?" Parvati asked as they walked down the hall and stopped at an intersection. **

"**North tower." Harry stated, Lavender sighed.**

"**Where is the North tower exactly?" Lavender asked, Seamus and Dean exchanged smirks.**

"**Its opposite of the South tower." Seamus said, the girl's rolled their eyes while the boys snickered. "Okay right or left, take your pick."**

"**Its left." Luke said, everyone turned to him.**

"**You sure?" Seamus asked skeptically, Luke nodded. "So, left then." They went left only to come across another crossroad.**

"**Lets just ask a painting for help." Ron said, he looked around and caught sight of a knight in a painting. He walked over towards him only for him to jump back and thrust his sword at Ron.**

"**Aha! What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn my fall, perchance? Fight, you dogs!" Becca and Harry bit back laughs.**

"**Listen, we're looking for the North Tower, do you know where it is?" Luke asked stepping forward, the knight looked him over and smirked.**

"**A quest!" He exclaimed. "Follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal or perish bravely in the charge." He grabbed his sword off the ground and mounted his horse. He disappeared from the painting to the next, causing everyone to chase him. They climbed up the spiral staircase, feeling dizzier and dizzier as they climbed even higher until they finally came to a stop. The girls leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. The boys were the same except they were doubled over, hands on their knees. Luke was the only one who was breathing normally. "Farewell, farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If you ever have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!" He disappeared as everyone was getting their breath back.**

"**Yeah, right." Ron breathed, Becca smiled at him and rolled her eyes. Harry looked around until he spotted a trap door in the ceiling.**

"**Oh my God!" Lavender squealed when she saw Ron and Becca holding hands. "You two are going out!" Ron and Becca traded glances before sighing.**

"**Yep, that's right. Becca Black is officially off the market." Becca said proudly, there came a snicker from the back. **

"**So, Weasley's got a girlfriend." Draco said walking up to them, he saw Becca's eyes flash and knew to not push it.**

"**Yeah." Becca said as the tips of Ron's ears went red. "What of it?"**

"**Nothing, except I'm wondering why you would lower yourself to be with someone like him." Draco said with his usual smirk, Becca glared at him.**

"**I'm not lowering myself, Draco. Just because I don't want your friend, Zabini, doesn't mean I'm lowering myself." Becca said, the Gryffindors stifled laughs at the blushing Slytherin.**

"**There a problem here, Beccs?" Luke asked coming to stand by them, he still had Steph's hand in his, then Harry spotted a rope ladder came down. He shrugged and climbed up. Once everyone had climbed the ladder and entered the classroom, they were hit with heavy scents of lavender and smoke. There were tables scattered all over the room with Crystal balls on top of velvet purple cushions in the middle of each table. Everyone grabbed a seat, Ron narrowed his eyes and sat with Harry while the two girls sat with Luke and Steph. Becca shot Ron a 'What?' look but he just turned away when the teacher came in.**

"**Welcome," She greeted, she was covered in bright clothes and lots of jewelry, including different colored bangles all clinking together on her wrists and several different types of necklaces adorning her neck. Her glasses seemed to be too large for her and seemingly magnified her eyes. "Its nice to see you at last in the physical world." Professor Trelawney continued to tell everyone about what to expect in her class before she finally got them to each grab a teacup and fill them with tealeaves and water. "Drink up dears, before swapping cups with the person sitting next to you." Harry and Ron switched theirs, Becca and Hermione switched theirs and Luke switched with Steph.**

"**Lets read your fortune." Luke grinned, Steph rolled her eyes.**

"**Idiot." Ron muttered before looking back at his book and studying Harry's cup. "Okay, you have some sort of bowler hat- hey, that means the Ministry. Then you have an…" Ron turned the cup. "An acorn- which means…you'll be in a fight with someone. Then you have an animal, I think." Harry snickered, causing Trelawney to turn around and look at the two of them before she moved over and took Harry's cup from Ron. Ron looked over when he heard Becca's laugh, she, Hermione and Steph were laughing at something Luke had said.**

"**Let me see," She said bringing Ron's attention back on her. "You have the falcon- meaning you have a dangerous enemy."**

"**Yeah, that we know." Becca said rudely, Trelawney ignored her.**

"**The skull indicated danger on your path…" She turned the cup once again and let it fall with a gasp. "Oh, my, the Grim!" Everyone turned to them.**

"**The Grim?" Hermione asked, Becca shrugged.**

"**The Grim is the worst thing for a wizard or witch to foresee because it's the omen of death," Dean recited from his book, everyone looked at Harry. "It comes in the form of a black dog."**

"**So, you're saying Harry's gunna die when he sees a black dog?" Luke asked resting his chin on his hand. "I don't think so." Trelawney turned to him.**

"**Why not?" She asked, he sighed.**

"**Well, I was told the same thing, yet I've been in contact with a black dog and I'm still here. And before you ask, he was magical." Luke said, Becca and Harry grinned.**

"**Class dismissed!" Trelawney said as Luke smiled and shook his head.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**A/N: Hermione cant tell Harry because she likes him and will think that, when they do get together, that he only got with her because he thought she needed saving. And the history of Steph ad Luke will be revealed. I'm not really into the fics where the main characters just fall in love, I like the process to actually be played out. I'm sorry if that means that I lose readers.**

"**My Arithmancy class was much more insightful than that waste of time." Hermione informed them on their walk down to Hagrid's for their next lesson.**

"**Hermione, isn't Arithmancy the same time as Divination?" Becca asked, Hermione shook her head amusedly.**

"**Don't be silly, how can a person be in two places at the same time?" Hermione asked before moving ahead them, Becca stopped Harry.**

"**I don't like this." Becca said, Ron looked at her curiously. "I don't like to be lied to." Harry nodded and they continued to Hagrid's hut.**

"**Morning kids! Come along, have I got a real treat for you." Hagrid stated gleefully before leading them to the back of his cabin and over to a big clearing next to the forest. "Now, open your books while I get the animal." Hagrid walked away, Pansy scoffed.**

"**And just how do you do that?" Pansy asked in a slightly sarcastic tone, Steph walked up to her.**

"**Simple, just stoke the spine. Didn't you know that?" Steph asked demonstrating with her book, Pansy gave her a look of pure loathing.**

"**God, wait 'til my father hears what's going on here, this place is going to the dogs." Pansy muttered, Luke's eyes almost gleamed.**

"**Listen, Pansy is it?" She nodded. "You can tell you daddy all you want, he's not changing one thing in this school, you don't like it, leave." Luke put an arm around Steph before turned and walked away leaving most of the class stunned. Draco smirked at the scene before seeing Hagrid come back with a half-horse and half-eagle creature; the top half with the head of an eagle which lead down to the middle of its mid-back, which normally was found on a horse.**

"**What's that?" Ron asked, Becca rolled her eyes at the slight fear in his voice and grabbed his hand, he smiled at her appreciately. **

"**That's a Hippogriff, right?" Luke's voice came from the back, almost everyone turned to him surprised, Luke didn't contribute much in class.**

"**Uh yes, ten points to Gryffindor." Hagrid said, Becca grinned at her brother and he smirked back. "Okay, first thing you need to know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. You never want to insult one because it may be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid looked around to ensure they all were listening. "When you do approach one, you bow first and keep eye contact. The less you blink, the better. If and when they bow back, you can go near them. Mind you, if they think your untrustworthy, you're better off staying away from them. So, who wants a go first?" The class all back away, even Draco and Luke were staying at the back but nobody noticed they were talking in hushed voices. Harry was left out in the open, he looked back at Becca, who merely grinned and gestured him to go. He sighed and walked forward until he was a few feet away from the Hippogriff, he bowed while keeping eye-contact with the creature. The Hippogriff eyed Harry closely before it sunk into a low bow, leaving Hagrid relieved and the Gryffindors cheering softly. Harry moved in closer and stroked the Hippogriff's beak and smiling in triumph. "Well done, Harry, well done. I suspect he'll let you ride him now."**

"**What?" Harry asked as he turned horrified to Hagrid only to find himself being lifted into the air and down onto Buckbeak's back. Hagrid slapped Buckbeak's rear, provoking Buckbeak into taking a running leap before soaring into the air. Neville let out a loud noise as Hermione's nails sunk into his arm.**

"**Sorry." Becca said pulling Hermione away from Neville.**

"**Its okay." Neville said rubbing his arm slightly before searching the skies for Harry with the others. **

**Harry found himself soaring over Hogwarts Lake. Buckbeak moved down closer and dipped his claw into the water while Harry sat up and spread his arms, enjoying the feel of the wind against his face. Buckbeak pulled up away from the water to soar up higher in the air and started circling Hogwarts, with Harry clinging to his back with a joyous smile. Back on the ground, Hagrid brought his fingers up to his mouth and whistled loudly, causing the class to cover their ears and Buckbeak to fly back down to where the class was.**

"**Way to go, Harry!" His classmates cheered as they all hurried over to him. Harry swung his body around and jumped off to find himself face to face with Luke. Luke smiled before patting him on his back.**

"**Always the show-off, aye Potter?" Luke yelled over the others with a smile, Harry smiled and shook his head amusedly before walking over to Hagrid. Hagrid threw Buckbeak a dead ferret as a treat before leaning in closer to Harry.**

"**How am I doing?" Hagrid asked softly, Harry grinned.**

"**Brilliant, Professor." Harry replied, Hagrid smiled back.**

"**Parkinson!" Luke yelled, everyone's attention moved to Pansy as she walked over to Buckbeak.**

"**You're not dangerous at all, are you? You stupid ugly brute!" Pansy said with a smirk, Buckbeak let out a screech before he reached up on his hind legs and slashed a claw down Pansy's arm, scratching her and ripping the fabric of her robes. Hagrid and Luke moved in front of Buckbeak as Pansy fell to the ground, screaming. **

**"Hagrid, you get her to the hospital wing. I've got Buckbeak." Hagrid nodded as he scooped Pansy into his arms and took her up to the hospital wing with everyone watching them go. "Stupid girl." Harry muttered as he stroked Buckbeak softly.**

**Everyone made their way back to the castle. Classes were done for the day and the Gryffindors were all done for the most part.**

"**Granger!" Luke called out, she turned to him after telling the others to go ahead. "Hagrid's gunna get in trouble over this." Hermione nodded sadly. "I can, um, talk to her if you want." Hermione shook her head as they climbed up the stairs.**

"**No, we don't want you mixing with them. Lucius is watching you more now, and might take away what little we actually see of Draco." Hermione warned, he nodded. "And if you're in trouble please get help." Luke nodded again.**

"**I could say the same thing to you." Luke said before walking off, Hermione looked down at the ground before walking back to the Gryffindor Tower.**

"**We have DADA first, with Slytherins, we'd better go." Seamus said, everyone grabbed their bags and quickly stuffed some food into their mouth before making their way up to the third floor. When they arrived at their classroom, they discovered a wardrobe in the middle of the room and all the desks were at the edges of the room.**

"**Morning class." Lupin greeted walking into the room.**

"**Morning Professor Lupin." They said back, Becca looked back to see Steph and Luke smiling at each other.**

"**In this wardrobe, I have a Boggart." Lupin said, half the class shot him terrified looks while others had no clue what he was on about. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces like this wardrobe, under a bed, in a cupboard or under the sink. But first things first, who can tell me what a Boggart is?" Hermione's hand shot up in the air, Lupin smiled while Ron looked bewildered.**

"**When did you get here?" He asked in a low voice, she ignored him. Lupin nodded to her.**

"**A Boggart is a shape-shifter; it can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most." Hermione said, Lupin nodded.**

"**I couldn't have put it better myself, Miss Granger." Lupin said, Hermione beamed at the praise and Harry smiled lightly at her. "Although there is a bit of a problem. Have you spotted it, Harry?" Harry thought for a second before nodding.**

"**There's too many of us, so it wouldn't know what form choose right?" Harry asked, Lupin nodded with a smile.**

"**Right. Its always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. The charm that repels a Boggart is quite simple, yet it requires force of the mind. You see; laughter is the one thing that finishes off a Boggart, what you have to do is force the Boggart to choose a form that you think is amusing. The charm is riddikulus. Try it without wands please."**

"**Riddikulus!" The class said together, Lupin smiled with a nod.**

"**Good, now everyone form a line behind Neville please." Lupin said, everyone rushed to get a place behind Neville except Steph and Luke, who went to the back of the line. "Alright Neville, step forward." Neville moved to stand next to Lupin. "What frightens you most?"**

"**P-professor Snape." Neville whispered and the class laughed knowingly, Lupin laughed as well.**

"**Yes, I can understand that." Lupin said with a smile, Neville nodded. "Now, you live with your grandmother, don't you?"**

"**Yeah but I don't want it to turn into her either." Neville said quickly and nervously, causing the teacher to smile down on the boy.**

"**No, you misunderstand me. Think about what your grandmother wears." Lupin said, Neville nodded and was about to tell him. "Don't tell me, just picture it very clearly in your mind. Have you got it?" Neville nodded. "Okay, wand up." Neville and Lupin brought their wands up. Lupin flicked his wand and the latch on the wardrobe unlocked itself. The door slowly sung open and Snape came climbing out of it. Lupin took a small step away from Neville. Neville's wand started to shake slightly.**

"**Riddikulus!" Neville cried out, Snape stumbled backward before looking down and he saw that he was dressed in a green dress and a ferret shoulder shawl, complete with a stuffed vulture hat and a red handbag. Everyone except the Slytherins started cracking up.**

"**Good going Neville!" Lupin said as he moved over to the old record player and put some music on. "Next!" Ron hurried forward and found the Boggart changed into a large spider. Most of the girls started to scream and Ron paled slightly before lifting up his wand. **

"**Riddikulus!" Skates appeared on the end of each of its legs, causing the spider to start sliding all over the place. Parvati hurried up next and the Boggart turned into a large cobra. She stared at it for a second before she brought her wand up and shouted 'Riddikulus!' and smiled as it changed into a large jack-in-the-box.**

"**Next!" Lupin shouted, Becca grinned at Harry before standing in front of the Boggart. The jack-in-the-box bounced once more before it again started changing its shape. Becca paled and her eyes filled with tears when she saw its new form. Luke pushed his way to the front. He saw himself, Harry and Sirius laying on the ground, lifeless. Over them stood a dark figure with a wand. Becca closed her eyes and raised her wand.**

"**R-Riddikulus!" Becca shouted, she turned and didn't even see what it had changed into. She crashed into her twin, who quickly wrapped his arms around his sister.**

"**Its okay, I'm right here." Luke whispered to her, Harry stepped forward and watched as the Boggart change from Luke with pink hair and Sirius with bright green hair pouting into several different shapes before finally settling on one. Harry's smile faded from his face as a Dementor glided toward him. Lupin pushed off the wall and ran in front of Harry, throwing his arms wide. The Boggart changed into a crystal ball looking thing, but Harry, Hermione, Becca, Luke, Draco and Lupin knew what it really was.**

"**Riddikulus." Lupin said as it changed into a popped balloon, soaring back into the wardrobe, which slammed shut and locked itself in place. Lupin sighed before turning back to face the class. "Okay, ten points to everyone who faced the Boggart and ten points each to Harry and Hermione for answering the questions correctly. Class dismissed." Everyone filed out of the room but Lupin stayed where he was.**

**Harry rushed into the Quidditch locker room and grabbed a seat next to Angelina, then watched as Wood paced the floor.**

"**Okay, listen up everybody. This year we need to get a move on with the Quidditch Cup. This could be our last chance to win it." Wood told them, he looked at each of them. "We have to train harder and faster this year. We'll be working in every type of weather there is."**

"**Come on Wood, we're only human you know-and we do get ill." Fred complained, Wood turned to him with a manic look in his eyes.**

"**Well, you'll just have to make sure you don't get sick then!" Wood exclaimed, Fred rolled his eyes.**

"**Wood, we have three smashing Chasers who are too fast for anyone to catch," George started, catching on Fred jumped in.**

"**A brilliant seeker who always catches the snitch, no matter what," Fred jumped in, Harry grinned at him.**

"**And a cracking keeper who can block almost any shot." George said, the twins looked at each other before nodding.**

"**And, of course, us-two unbeatable beaters." They finished off together, Wood rolled his eyes and walked out. The team laughed as they followed him out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**A/N: Okay, so last chappie was better. I'll try and tone down the Luke but some parts are needed. Hopefully you'll like Becca-Sirius part. **

**It was the first Hogsmeade weekend today, everyone was rushing around excitedly, everyone except Hermione Granger that is. The six Gryffindor friends sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. **

"**I cant wait!" Ron exclaimed stuffing his mouth. Hermione pushed her food on her plate.**

"**Yeah, I cant wait to see what Zonko's has this year!" Becca said quickly eating her food.**

"**What are you looking forward to Hermione?" Harry asked, Hermione looked up from her plate with a frown.**

"**I cant go." Hermione said before looking back at her plate.**

"**Why not?" Ron asked before shoving more food in his mouth and Becca exchanged worried looks with Harry. **

"**I have to go, have a nice time." Hermione said before quickly walking out of the hall. Luke watched her leave and remembered the horrible conversation he had had with her just the day before in the library.**

"Hermione, talk to me." Luke said before sliding into the seat next to her. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"My mum, she was in a car accident. The doctors say she wont make it and dad just stays by her day and night." Hermione said, Luke took her into his arms and let her cry. "He blames me." He heard her whisper.

"How could he?" Luke asked, not moving her from his arms.

"He said he blames me for not being able to fix her. He said that if I were smart I'd be able to make her better. He said don't bother coming home anymore. Luke where am I gunna go!?" Hermione cried, Luke whispered soothing words in her ear before she moved away and wiped her eyes.

"I'll owl my dad, see if you can stay with us. I just need your permission to tell him why." Luke said, Hermione looked almost horrified. "I'll tell him not to mention it to Harry, Becca or Draco."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, Luke simply smiled.

**A brown school owl dropped a letter next to Luke before flying off in a hurry. Luke grabbed it before walking off.**

"**Gotta go!" Luke called back to them before making his way to the library. He slid into a seat next to Hermione.**

"**Hello Luke." Hermione said without lifting her gaze from her book.**

"**I got a reply from my dad." Luke said and smirked when Hermione quickly snapped her book shut and turned to him. "He says its cool but he suggests you to tell Harry and Becca."**

"**I'd rather not have their pity, plus they have enough on their minds with Tristan coming into the picture." Hermione said turning back to her book.**

"**Hermione, if I ask you a question, do you promise to answer it truthfully?" Luke asked, she turned back to him confused.**

"**Of course." Hermione said, Luke took a deep breath.**

"**How have you been getting to all your classes? I mean you had Muggle Studies and Divination at the same time but managed to get to both. How do you do it?" Luke asked, Hermione turned away from him and buried herself in a book.**

"**I just do." Hermione said simply, Luke sighed but didn't press on the issue.**

**Everyone hurried down to the courtyard and handed their form in to McGonagall, who was standing on the steps in front of Hogwarts door. When it was Neville's turn, he started to speak nervously to her.**

"**Erm, Professor McGonagall…" Neville started, she smiled down at him.**

"**Don't worry, Mr. Longbottom, your grandmother owled me your permission slip." She told him, Neville let out a sigh of relief before he hurried over to Ron, Becca and Harry. **

"**Where's Hermione?" Becca asked looking around, Luke walked over to her with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets.**

"**She cant come." Luke said before whispering to her. "Expect her later." Becca turned to him curiously but he just shook his head before putting an arm around Steph as she joined them.**

**Fred walked over to Hermione and sat next to her. She closed the book she was reading and turned to him. He handed her a sheet of parchment.**

"**What's this?" Hermione asked unfolding it to find it was blank. "If this is some kind of joke…"**

"**Its not. Its how we're getting into Hogsmeade." Fred said pulling her up. "Me and George are giving the map to Harry as a Christmas present for letting me smuggle you out of the castle with his invisibility cloak."**

"**This is against school rules." Hermione complained but let him lead her anyway. They stopped at a three-eyed witch statue. Fred quickly said something and it moved, revealing a tunnel. He grabbed her hand and lead her through the tunnel. Hitting the end, he lead her up through a trap door.**

"**This is Honeydukes cellar. The owner's pretty cool but with everyone here, we'll use the invisibility cloak to get out and over to the three broomsticks." Fred said throwing the cloak around them both, he paused at the door and turned to her. "You know, I expected more of a resistance on your part. Anything you wanna tell me Granger?" He smirked.**

"**Well, I'm still pretty much in shock." Hermione replied with the same smirk. He opened the door and they slipped through the crowd and out the door. Fred threw off the cloak and handed it to her.**

"**Have fun." Fred said with a sincere smile, Hermione smiled back gratefully before he turned to find his friends. Hermione walked into the three broomsticks and instantly found her friends around a table with a butterbeer waiting for her.**

"**You guys are great." Hermione said, making Harry and Ron jump. She laughed with Becca and Luke.**

"**When did you get here?" Ron asked as she sat down in between Becca and Luke.**

"**Just now obviously." Becca said with a roll of her eyes, Ron sighed. "I want to know what Tristan Potter did to get into Azkaban." Luke looked down at the table.**

"**Malfoy told me." They all looked over at him. "Tristan was Uncle James' younger brother and was supposedly in love with Aunt Lily. They say he went mad with rage when she chose James over him and wanted to hurt James. Uncle James was really close to his parents and they say that he killed his parents to get back at him." They were all silent, Harry clenched and unclenched his fists.**

"**What do you mean 'they say'?" Harry asked through clenched teeth, Luke sighed.**

"**Well, it wasn't proven either way. The only thing they had against him was that he was his parents secret keeper." Luke said, they drank the rest of their butterbeers in silence.**

**The six friends made their way into the Great Hall, laughing over something Ron was telling them. Dinner was served and they spoke with Ginny and the others about what to expect when they could go to Hogsmeade. Hermione looked down the table to Fred and mouthed a 'Thank you'. He grinned at her in response before turning back to Angelina. Neville joined them. **

"**Okay, so how long have you been dating?" Becca asked as she spied Luke and Steph holding hands across from her. Steph and Luke smiled to each other.**

"**Since last year. We met by chance and the rest is history." Luke said, Steph moved closer Luke.**

"**Lets go, lover-boy." Becca said as everyone got up and walked up the stairs. They stopped when they saw most of the Gryffindors with students from other houses standing in front of the Gryffindor Common room.**

"**Looks like Neville forgot the password again." Ron said, Becca rolled her eyes.**

"**Hey!" Neville said, Ron went a little red when he turned to see Neville.**

"**Sorry." Ron muttered, Becca pushed through the crowds with the others at her feet. They saw that the Fat Lady wasn't in the painting, which was torn to shreds.**

"**Headmaster coming through, make way!" Percy yelled pushing past the students with Dumbledore at his heels. Dumbledore stopped at the painting and touched the rips lightly before turning to Filch.**

"**Round up the ghosts and tell them to search every painting in the castle. We must find the Fat Lady." Dumbledore ordered but Filch spoke up.**

"**I don't think we need the ghosts. She's up there." Filch told him as he pointed to a painting a floor above. All the students rushed up there following Filch and Dumbledore.**

"**My dear lady," Dumbledore soothed, the Fat Lady peeked her head over the rock she was hiding behind. "Who did this to you?"**

"**Him, that man! Eyes were as black as coal! That Potter, that Tristan Potter." She cried out, everyone let out a gasp and Harry clenched his jaw.**

"**Everyone to the Great Hall!" Dumbledore said loudly before turning to Percy. "Mr. Weasley, I want you to find the other teachers and prefects-we must search the castle." Percy nodded as he hurried off.**

**Once everyone had settled down in their ugly purple sleeping bags, most had just dropped off. Harry had his eyes closed but he was far from sleep.**

"**We haven't found him." Snape told Dumbledore. "I wonder if you've given anymore thought about my concerns that I expressed to you before term start. That I though someone was helping Tristan into the castle."**

"**Yes, I have thought about it but there is no proof to this accusation, Severus." Dumbledore said before ushering him out of the hall. Most of the teachers followed. Harry looked over to Becca to see her crying softly, he climbed out of his sleeping bag and over to her.**

"**What's wrong Beccs?" Harry asked putting an arm around her shoulders.**

"**I'm just worried about dad. I mean what is so important that he cant take two minutes to owl me?" Becca asked wiping her eyes, Harry looked over at Luke.**

"**Hold on." Harry said, Becca nodded. Harry walked over to Luke and shook him awake. Luke sat up, hair still perfect as if he wasn't sleeping at all.**

"**What do you want?" Luke asked sleepily, Harry nodded over to Becca.**

"**She misses Sirius, I was wondering if you still have your mirror?" Harry asked, Luke stuck his hand in his pocket before handing Harry a small mirror.**

"**Tell her to keep it for tonight and give it back to me tomorrow and let me know how he's doing." Luke said before lying back down. Harry went back to Becca and sat next to her.**

"**Luke's mirror, just say Sirius' name and he should come up on it. Give it back to Luke tomorrow." Harry said crawling back to his sleeping bag.**

"**Harry?" Becca whispered, he looked back at her. "Thanks. Love you."**

"**You too Beccs." Harry said before going to sleep, Becca laid down in her sleeping bag and held the mirror close to her.**

"**Dad." She whispered, almost instantly Sirius' face came into view. Becca almost cried in happiness. "Daddy?"**

"**Hey Beccs. Oh, how I've missed you." Sirius said via mirror, Becca let a couple tears slid down her face. "What's wrong? Where are you?"**

"**We're all in the Great Hall. Tristan broke into the Gryffindor Common Room earlier and the castle's being searched. I just needed to know you were alright." Becca said wiping her eyes quickly.**

"**He's in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked in a panicked voice. **

"**I don't know, dad. Can you please just tell me you're alright? I've had this weird feeling that something's happened to you and I need to know you're alright." Becca saw Sirius' face soften.**

"**I'm fine Princess. I'm coming to Hogwarts but keep it quiet. How's your brother? And Harry? And how's that boyfriend treating you?" Sirius asked, Becca smiled.**

"**Luke's doing fine, he's got a girlfriend. Harry found out what Tristan did and isn't too happy and still completely in denial that he likes Hermione but she's no better. And Ron is a perfect gentleman. DADA is great now that Lupin's teaching it." Becca said, she saw her dad's surprised face.**

"**Lupin? He's there?" Sirius asked, Becca nodded.**

"**Yeah, and he misses you loads." Becca said, she didn't know how long she had spoken with her father or when she fell asleep but she had the best sleep all year.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and some of the stuff you dont.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I always get really nervous before reading them but they're really great! So, you want more Beccs-Harry time, I think I can do that. Enjoy!**

"**He's barmy!" Ron exclaimed as the six walked down to the Great Hall. "He is a complete and utter loony! Why on earth did Dumbledore give him the job?" **

"**Because the Fat Lady refuses to take the job back unless she has protection." Becca explained as she slipped her hand into his, he gave her a small smile.**

"**He's a nightmare, cant he get anyone else?" Harry pleaded, Luke shook his head and put his arms around Steph and Hermione.**

"**Harry and Ron are just mad because they got locked out two times already." Luke said with a smile, they smiled back at him.**

"**Well, how can we be expected to remember seven different passwords a day?" Harry asked, Hermione giggled softly. "Lets just hope that its over soon and the Fat Lady will come back." Ron led Becca over to their table and they started eating.**

"**It amazes me how alike those two are." Hermione said before walking with Harry to the table.**

**Later Harry, Hermione, Becca and Ron made their way to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The boys were talking about something that Harry had learnt in Quidditch Practice when Becca turned to Hermione to ask her a question, only to find she wasn't there. Startled, she looked around but still didn't see her.**

"**Hey," Becca said before turning around to face the boys, walking backwards. "Where's Hermione?" Harry and Ron looked over their shoulders only to see Hermione wasn't there.**

"**Wasn't she right behind us?" Ron asked before turning back to face his girlfriend, she shook her head. They entered the DADA classroom and took their seats. Becca sat with Ron and Harry sat with Dean. Both Luke and Steph noticed Hermione wasn't there. Everyone finished getting ready for the lesson just before the door opened and slammed dramatically behind a stalking figure. Professor Snape walked past the rows of tables, using his wand to shut all the curtains, leaving the room only lit by the torches on the walls. **

"**As Professor Lupin has inconveniently fallen ill, I'm taking over your classes until he comes back." Snape informed them all as he made his way to the desk in front of the projection screen. **

"**I hope he's not too ill." Steph said worriedly, Luke smiled slightly.**

"**I'm sure he's fine." Luke said taking her hand.**

"**My, my, look how far behind you are." Snape told them in a tone that implied he was disgusted with it. "Turn to page 394." He walked over to the projector and tapped it before looking over to where Ron was flipping the pages one at a time before he pointed his wand at Ron's book causing it to flip to the proper page. Ron looked at his book in shock before he leaned over and caught what they were going to be studying.**

"**Werewolves?" Ron demanded, Becca finished flipping her page open and looked up in question.**

"**But sir," Hermione's voice startled them all as they turned to see her. "We're not suppose to start on werewolves until next term."**

"**Where did she come from?" Ron hissed to Harry. "Did you see her come in?" Harry shook his head, indicating he was as clueless as Ron was on the issue.**

"**Five points from Gryffindor for your outburst Miss Granger." Snape informed her, she sighed in frustration. He tapped his wand on the projector once again and it came to life, showing a man and a wolf. "Can anyone tell me what the differences are between a werewolf and a wolf animagus?" Hermione raised her hand high in the air. "No one? How disappointing."**

"**Please sir," Hermione started. "A wolf animagus is a human transformed into a wolf; they still keep their human traits and can choose when to change. But a werewolf is a human with no choice about when to change. Every full moon, he is forced to become a werewolf, a creature with no control. It only answers to the call of its mate." Pansy let out a howl, causing everyone to look at her and the Slytherins to laugh. Luke glared at her and she immediately stopped.**

"**That, Miss Granger, is the second time you have spoken out of turn." Snape replied icily, he moved closer to her desk. "Are you so out of control in regards to your tongue or do you simply wish to prove yourself an insufferable know-it-all?" Hermione's eyes shifted down towards her book. Becca saw her best friend's eyes start to fill with tears. Harry looked to his left and saw that Ron was furious as well. When he glanced over at Draco, he seemed fine but Harry saw he was gripping his desk violently. Luke was clenching his fists while Steph was attempting to calm him down. Harry turned back to Snape and was about to say something when a cold female voice broke through the silence, gaining everyone's attention.**

"**Next time, don't bother asking." Becca announced coldly, everyone turned to her in shock except for Luke who kept his eyes trained on Snape.**

"**Excuse me?" Snape asked, Becca stood up, her brown eyes turning a dark shade of brown, almost black.**

"**You asked a question, Hermione answered. Deal with it, move on. 'Cause, you know, most teachers give points to students if they answer a question correctly but no, you have to be different. If you didn't want an answer don't ask." Becca said, Luke glanced at his sister before looking back at Snape.**

"**Black…"**

"**Stop comparing us to our parents!" Becca yelled, Snape's eyes widened in shock as did most of the class. "Harry is not James! I'm not my dad or my mum! Yeah, I get that Uncle James and dad picked on you and that they did something you hate them for. But you have no right to take it out on us or our friends!"**

"**Detention Miss Black, and thirty points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped, Becca was breathing deeply from her rant.**

"**You'd do well to assign someone else to handle me during detention." Becca said, Snape arched an eyebrow.**

"**Is that a threat, Miss Black?" Snape asked, Becca kept his stare.**

"**No, unfortunately its not. It merely a warning. One you'd do well to remember." Becca said before picking up her bag and storming out of the class, leaving everyone staring at her in shocked silence.**

"**Looks as if I have two insufferable girls in this class." Snape started, not noticing Luke's grip on his wand tightened. "Miss Black seems to think she's above the rules, a nasty habit from her father I suppose."**

"**Shut up!" Luke yelled, Snape turned to him surprised to find Luke's wand stuck in his face.**

"**Mr. Black, what do you think you're doing?" Snape asked not moving a muscle, Harry could see a flicker of fear in his eyes. **

"**She's my sister and I will not sit there and listen to you speak of her or my father that way. One more word about either of them and you'll regret it." Luke said, he felt a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Luke." Steph said softly behind him, Luke slowly put his wand away and sat back down in his seat.**

"**Thanks to Miss Black and Miss Granger's inability to keep quiet, you all have homework. I want two rolls of parchment on the difference on different werewolves and wolf animagi." Snape informed them all over the protests. Ignoring everything else, he turned back to the projector and started with the lesson.**

**After the day ended the six were in the Common Room, Ron and Becca were laying on the couch together while Harry and Hermione took up the armchairs and Steph and Luke were sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch.**

"**Your dad is gunna love this when he finds out." Hermione said, Becca grinned.**

"**I think he will. Snape refuses to host detentions with me so I'm being placed with someone else." Becca said, she had gone to Dumbledore's office earlier to get her punishment, Luke didn't get a punishment.**

"**How many weeks did you get?" Hermione asked, Becca sighed.**

"**Two weeks, if I'm lucky I'll get Lupin. He'd probably throw me a party." Becca said with a smile, Ron wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Keep dreaming, Beccs." Ron muttered, she smiled down at him.**

"**Are you ready for your Quidditch match Harry?" Becca asked, Harry nodded with a sigh as he looked out the window. It was already raining.**

**Everyone was sitting in the stands, huddling close to each other as the wind raged and the rain poured. Harry was having a hard time seeing anything as he flew around the Quidditch pitch. He could hear faint cheering over the rain, but it was off in a distance as he continued his vain search for the snitch. Suddenly he felt someone tugging at his arm, pulling him down to the ground. Once they landed, Harry wiped his glasses and saw it was Fred holding onto his arm as the team surrounded them.**

"**Okay, I called for a time out-we're up about 50 points but if we don't catch the snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night." Wood informed them as Harry wiped his glassed again.**

"**Harry," A female voice called out, Harry turned to see Hermione hurrying over to him.**

"**Sorry, Granger, but this is for Quidditch players only." Wood said coldly, Harry and Fred glared at him, along with Katie and George.**

"**Here, me and Becca have been working on them when I found the spell." Hermione said handing him some goggles. Harry put them on quickly and he was able to see everything perfectly.**

"**Brilliant, thanks Hermione." Harry said before giving her a hug, Wood looked as if he might kiss her but one glare from Fred stopped him. As everyone got on their brooms, Fred pulled Hermione to the side.**

"**We need to talk later." Fred said, Hermione nodded, kissed him on the cheek and ran back to the stands. Harry shot up into the air and resumed his search for the snitch. He soon caught sight of it and zoomed after it, urging his broom to go faster. The snitch took a sharp turn upward, forcing Harry to pull up hard in pursuit as it flew higher in the clouds. He soon felt funny. It felt like he had gone deaf-he couldn't hear anything and a cold dread started to creep over him. He felt his heart speed up as he recognized the feeling-the Dementors were near by. He swerved his broom around, trying to avoid the Dementor that was coming after him only to realize how far he had drifted from the Quidditch pitch and that the Dementors were now surrounding him. Harry dodged around as fast as he could but one got too close, thrusting him back into the deep recesses of his mind. Harry heard the screaming take up once more.**

'**Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' The woman pleaded.**

'**Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…' A cold voice said.**

'**Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-' Harry felt that he was falling from his broom, hard and fast into the darkness. 'Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy!' A man's voice laughed before a woman's scream took over everything and Harry's eyes finally rolled up into the back of his head.**

"**Harry!" Hermione's scream was echoed all over the pitch as Dumbledore held out a hand to slow his fall.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**A/N: Okay, some of you were wondering about Wood, he and Hermione had that little fight about Harry back in the second. Thought that might be a good little reminder. And I know how perfect it would be to just have Hermione jump into Harry's arm, professing her love for him but then the story would be over too soon. I also would like to know what you think of the other couples: Steph/Luke, Becca/Ron. And I promise that Fred will tell Hermione, in not so many words, that she's in love with Harry but...in the next story. Sorry. Enjoy!**

"**Harry?" A female voice asked, Harry opened his eyes before groaning as the pain shot through his body. He squinted up through the bright light and saw blurry figures. "Here." She placed his glasses on his face and he could see better. He saw Hermione sitting next to him, Ron was standing grimly holding a bundle in his arms, while the twins and a couple other Gryffindors surrounded Harry's bed. "How are you feeling?"**

"**Like I fell fifty feet. Where's Beccs?" Harry asked, Hermione looked over at a bed with curtains drawn around it.**

"**I'm right here." Becca said as she and Ron came forward.**

"**I've got some bad news mate." Ron said, Harry looked over to him. "Your broom got blown off course and it hit the Whomping Willow." Ron opened the cloak and Harry picked up a third of his broom.**

"**The match, who won?" Harry asked, they all went silent. "Who won?"**

"**We don't blame you at all." Fred said, Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Hufflepuff. Cedric got the snitch before he realized that you had fallen off your broom due to Dementors. Once he found out, he went to Madam Hooch and demanded a rematch because the game wasn't played fair. But they said it was fairly caught so they won. Not that Cedric was happy about it mind you."**

**Luke and Steph sat outside, the sun was out again. They had their bags on top of the table, a bunch of other students were out and talking excitedly about the match.**

"**I don't want to do this." Steph said closing her book and stuffing it into her bag, Luke smiled and put his books in his bag.**

"**I was wondering when you'd say that. I'd given up way before." Luke said turning to face her.**

"**And what were you doing while I was studying?" Steph asked turning to face him.**

"**I was studying you." Luke said with a smile, Steph smiled sweetly at him before leaning over and kissing him on the lips.**

**Later that night, Becca, Luke, Harry and Hermione snuck out and into an empty classroom to meet up with Draco.**

"**Great Quidditch match Harry." Luke said crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk, Harry shook his head.**

"**Please, Harry ends up in the hospital wing less times than Ron complains about Crookshanks." Becca said with a smile, Draco frowned.**

"**How long has Ron had Scabbers?" Draco asked gaining everyone's attention.**

"**About twelve years now. He was Percy's before. Why?" Becca asked, Draco's eyes widened before looking back at them.**

"**Oh, no reason. I just don't remember seeing him around." Draco said before glancing at Luke, letting him know they needed to talk.**

"**Look its about midnight and I'd hate to get Becca into more trouble, so night." Luke said as he and Draco walked out the door. The other three sighed before walking out too, unaware of a bird watching from outside.**

**Harry was looking for Lupin, to ask for some extra lessons when he spotted him standing at the other side of the lake.**

"**Harry, nice to see you." Lupin said, Harry walked over to them.**

"**Sorry to interrupt." Harry said, Lupin smiled.**

"**No problem at all, Harry. What can I do for you?" Lupin asked, Harry walked the rest of the way over to him.**

"**Well, I wanted to ask if you would teach me the spell to keep away Dementors. I want to be prepared next time." Harry asked, Lupin nodded.**

"**Its not an easy spell." Lupin asked as Harry took the seat next to him. "It takes patience and concentration." Harry nodded. "I'll give you the lessons but not now…I've fallen ill." **

"**I do know about your furry little problem." Harry smiled, Lupin smiled back and shook his head. It was silent for a while as they stared across the lake. They smiled as they saw the tall red head get squirted by one of the tentacles from the squid.**

"**OI!" The boy shouted as the two girls laughed. **

"**Looks as if the squid likes Mr. Weasley." Lupin remarked as they all laughed. Harry smiled and shook his head lightly.**

"**Yeah, he does that every time Ron walks by the lake." Harry said as he watched as Ron laid down on his stomach under the tree and started talking with Becca. Becca had her feet in the water but was still looking at him while Hermione was reading with her back against the tree. Luke came up and grabbed her book, Harry smiled as Luke plunked down next to her and started reading with her.**

**Hermione was sitting in the Common Room getting ready to go to breakfast when Fred stopped her.**

"**You wanted to talk to me?" Fred asked, she nodded.**

"**I'm going to stay with Sirius. Now you can stop worrying your pretty little head about me." Hermione said with a small smile, Fred smirked.**

"**SO you've finally admitted it, you think I'm pretty." Fred said loud enough to catch a couple people's attention, Hermione narrowed her eyes.**

"**Yeah, pretty annoying. Let me know if that rash doesn't go away in a couple days." Hermione said with a smirk before walking off, Fred went a little red.**

"**Round one goes to the bookworm." Fred muttered with a small smile before walking off.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**A/N: Okay, so I understand that some of you were a little confused why Draco was asking about Scabbers. Well, for one, i kinda needed to reintroduce his character for a much later story line and Becca's comment about Ron and Crookshanks led to Draco to think about Crookshanks hatred for Scabbers. And no one told me if they liked the pairings so, help me out a little. Also, let me know if you like the character of Steph, please.**

**Sometime later Harry, Hermione, Becca, Ron, Luke and Steph made their way through the corridor on their way to their next DADA class. Lupin hadn't mentioned when his extra lesson would be. They all walked in and went straight to their seats.**

"**Good afternoon." Lupin greeted as everyone quieted down. "So, can you tell me what happened between you all and Professor Snape while I was off?" Everyone started shouting out what happened, causing Lupin to lift his hands to silence the class. "Miss Brown, if you would."**

"**Professor Snape came in here and told us to start on werewolves and wouldn't listen to anyone when we told him we weren't anywhere near that topic yet. He called Hermione an insufferable know-it-all and then him and Becca got into a yelling match then…"**

"**Thank you Miss Brown." Lupin said with a smile, she flushed lightly.**

**Christmas was almost here and so was another trip for Hogsmeade, much to Hermione's relief because she hadn't gotten everyone's Christmas presents yet.**

"**Hey Ron, lets spend some quality time together in the Great Hall. Breakfast's still on." Becca said and pulled him out of the Common Room, Harry and Hermione grinned to each other seeing the elated smile on Ron's face.**

"**Looks as if he found the perfect girl for him." Fred said from behind the two, they smiled as they turned to him.**

"**Me and George have an early Christmas present for you." Fred said as George joined him, Harry looked at them skeptically.**

**Everyone was having fun in Hogsmeade. Harry and Hermione made their way into the pet store to get some treats for their pets, along with Becca and Ron's. While Becca and Ron made their way to Zonko's. Draco and Luke were wandering around with Steph. Hermione had gotten permission to go to Hogsmeade, since Sirius was now her official guardian. The seven met up in the three broomsticks, Draco sat a table away with a couple other Slytherins. Soon all six of them were drinking butterbeers and talking lightly.**

"**Has Lupin owled you yet?" Becca asked, she was leaning on Ron's shoulder and he had his arm around her.**

"**Not at all." Harry replied with a sigh. "Hey, Luke, you never told us how you got transferred." Luke shrugged before looking down.**

**"It was at the end of the year, a couple death threats, a few well aimed hexes while I wasnt looking. Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to be moved to another house. Naturally, I picked Gryffindor. I mean, if I cant be sneaky and selfish out in the open, I can at least be called brave for my attempts." He said with a smile, ****they spent the rest of the day laughing and joking around not knowing things were about to take a turn for the worse.**

**The group was making their way down to Hagrid's hut. They had received a note asking them to meet him there.**

"**What'd you reckon its about?" Ron asked, his arm was hanging loosely over Becca's shoulder. **

"**Its probably about Buckbeak." Steph said, they all nodded as they stopped at the door. Becca knocked quickly. The door creaked open and Hagrid's face came into view. He let them in and the girls sat down while the boys stood behind them.**

"**What happened Hagrid?" Harry asked noticing the friendly giant was oddly quiet.**

"**The Ministry owled me. They're putting Beaky on trail. Lucius Malfoy made a complaint on the behalf of the Parkinson's." Hagrid told them sadly, Steph looked like she was in deep thought. "I have to go in and present my case." Steph looked at him determined.**

"**I'll do it." Steph said causing them all to turn to her. "I'll defend Buckbeak. I mean if you let me." **

"**Okay, you can do the defending, if your parents let you." Hagrid said, Steph nodded with a smile.**

"**Thanks, Hagrid." Steph said sincerely, Hagrid smiled at her as did Hermione and Becca. Luke kissed her, Becca and Hermione's eyes went wide.**

**The six made it back up to their dormitories, the three girls were quick to say goodnight and Ron had went to bed shortly after, leaving Harry and Luke alone.**

"**So, what's with Steph wanting to defend Buckbeak so badly?" Harry asked, Luke looked down at the table.**

"**Steph, she is an animal lover. She had a dog when she was little, it got ran over. Maybe, she's trying to honor him." Luke said with a smile.**

"**I think that's great Luke. I couldn't think of a better person for the job." Harry said, Luke smiled and nodded before they both went up to bed, feeling things with the Ministry had only just started.**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**Christmas had finally arrived. Harry, Ron, Becca, Hermione, Steph and Luke were the only Gryffindors that stayed for Christmas. Ron told his mom he had a lot of homework he still had to do but they all knew it was to spend Christmas with Becca. The five were sitting in the Common Room about to open presents when the door opened. In walked Lupin with a black dog. Becca shot up and threw her arms around the dog.**

"**I found this mutt wandering around outside." Lupin said with a smile, Becca moved back as the dog changed into Sirius. Harry and the others hugged him, Steph stood at the back.**

"**And who is this lovely young lady?" Sirius asked, Luke smiled lightly before holding his hand out to her. She grabbed it and moved to stand by his side.**

"**S-Stephanie Blane, sir." Steph said with a small stutter, Luke grinned.**

"**Isn't she cute?" Luke asked, Steph hit him lightly on the chest. "This is my girlfriend, Steph. Steph, this is my dad, Sirius Black." Steph shook his hand and they all moved over to the couches.**

"**Okay, this is to Ron from Harry." Becca said tossing Ron the package, he opened it to find a brand new chessboard.**

"**Thanks Harry, this is brilliant." Ron exclaimed as he examined the pieces. "Now I can give mine to Ginny, she's been pestering me for mine all year." Becca smiled lightly at him as he was happy with a chessboard then she grabbed the next present.**

"**Okay, Hermione from Ron." Becca said handing it to her, Hermione opened it quickly and her jaw dropped. **

"**Ron, where did you find this?" Hermione asked holding the book as if it were something precious.**

"**Well, I was talking to Bill and mentioned you were looking for that book and he said he had a spare copy. It may be a little worn…"**

"**I love it." Hermione interrupted him, he smiled at her. Becca grabbed her own present and smirked.**

"**Okay, this is from Harry." Becca said and ripped the package open. A small piece of paper fell out. Becca frowned as she read it. "I owe you?" Becca asked, Sirius let out a loud laugh which started everyone off. After opening all their presents, everyone followed Harry, Ron and Luke up to the boys dormitories so they could put away their things. They all saw a long thin parcel that was on Harry's bed. Frowning slightly, Harry made his way over to his bed and picked it up.**

"**Open it." Ron said eagerly, no one noticed the two adults smirking behind them. Harry looked at the parcel before tearing off the paper. Harry's jaw dropped in shock while the others stared on in amazement. "Harry…that's a Firebolt. I cant wait for the look on Malfoy's face when he sees you with this." The friends grinned at each other.**

"**Thanks." Harry said to Sirius and Lupin.**

"**Not a problem Harry." The two replied in unison. Luke moved over to Steph and handed her a small box.**

"**This is for you." Luke said, Steph opened the box to find two rings. She looked up confused. "They're promise rings, my promise to you that I will always be faithful to you and I will never lie to you." Steph smiled as she slipped the ring on her finger, Luke quickly put on his. Steph put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled at her.**

**At dinner time they found themselves starving as they re-entered the castle. They had just seen Sirius off with Luke before visiting Hagrid and Buckbeak. They walked into the Great Hall and saw, to their surprise, that there was only one table in the middle of the room. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Spout, Flitwick, Filch, Snape and Draco were already seated.**

"**Happy Christmas everybody. Come, sit down." Dumbledore greeted as he waved them over. Ron grabbed Becca's hand and lead her over with Harry and Hermione leading the back. "I thought it would be silly, since there is so few of us, to be seated at different House tables." Professor Trelawney took her seat quickly.**

"**Is Professor Lupin joining us?" Trelawney asked, Dumbledore shook his head as the five students traded looks. Luke looked over at Professor McGonagall.**

"**Excuse me Professor, but I was wondering if you'd share with us about my mom, when you knew her? I mean I get it if you're not comfortable…" Luke was cut off.**

"**Sam was an extraordinary girl, woman. She was extremely smart and you could tell her and Sirius were in love. If one walked into the room, the other perked up. Of course it took ole Sirius a couple times to get her to go out with him, I think we all agreed their first date was in the hospital wing." McGonagall said with a smile, Luke leaned forward a bit.**

"**You actually remind me a lot of her." Snape said quietly, surprising everyone.**

**It was close to midnight when Harry made his way back downstairs, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stopped when he heard a soft crying, he almost turned around but stopped when he saw the brown hair.**

** "Hermione?" He asked softly, she looked up and he hurried over to the couch. "What's wrong?" She threw her arms around him, startling him before he wrapped his arms back around her.**

** "Its my mom." She whispered, he gently stroked her back. "She died tonight. He wouldnt let me go see her."**

** "Who? Dumbledore?" Harry asked, suddenly getting angry.**

** "No, he offered to take me to see her. My...my dad." She said before pulling away to look into the fire. "He's been, uh..."**

** "You dont have to say anything else." Harry said as he pulled her to him again.**

**Christmas was finally over, much to everyone's displeasure. Exams were getting closer and Hagrid was getting pretty nervous with the case coming up, despite Luke and Steph's assurances that everything would go well. Harry made his way into the Gryffindor Common room and saw Fred watching something intently. He walked over to him.**

"**What'cha looking at?" Harry asked, Fred kept his eyes on what he was looking at but nodded his head towards her. Harry looked over and saw Hermione sitting at the table near the window, using her books as a pillow as she slept.**

"**Something's not right with her." Fred said softly, as if he didn't want to be overheard. Harry walked over and sat across from the sleeping girl. He could see the tired lines around her eyes. The bags under her eyes were beginning to look darker than they had earlier. Harry sighed as he reached out and shook her shoulder slightly, causing her to bolt up in her seat. Her tired brown eyes looked around the room, they locked eyes with Fred for a moment before returning to the green-eyed boy who had awoken her.**

"**Oh, Harry, what time is it?" Hermione asked through a yawn, Harry watched as she looked down at her research for Buckbeak's trial.**

"**Time for you to tell me what's going on." Harry replied, Hermione sighed, or yawned again, Harry wasn't too sure at the moment.**

"**Harry, I'm just tired due to studying and looking for information for the case." Hermione said pulling the books toward her, Harry sighed causing her to look up at him.**

"**You're running yourself ragged. I get you cant, or don't want to, tell me what's going on but don't lie to me. I cant keep watching you do this to yourself, I care about you too much." Harry said before getting up and walking out of the Common Room, leaving Hermione to watch him leave.**

**Before they knew it the court date had appeared and Becca, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Common Room waiting for Luke and Steph.**

"**Man, I wish I could go with you guys." Ron complained, his mother had told him he couldn't earlier.**

"**So, how do I look?" Steph asked, they all stood up and their jaws dropped. Luke was in a black business suit, his blonde hair was swept from his eyes. He was gorgeous. Steph was wearing a black dress that came just past her knees, her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders in waves.**

"**If you weren't going out with Luke, I would so date you." Harry said, getting a laugh from everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and some of the stuff you dont.**

**A/N: Only the outfits of Steph and Luke were described because Steph was the one doing the actual defending and Luke, I kinda want him to be a pretty boy, so it makes sense he would dress up. And the truth about Harry's gift to Hermione, I couldnt think of one that had a double meaning, you know, like one that says I like you but not at the same time. And that will probably be the last of Hermione's parents, sorry. And Becca's IOU was just a little funny, at least I thought it was. And about all the Steph-Luke stuff, I kinda like to think that they're what Harry-Hermione could be. Luke's charming, protective and Steph is smart, loyal and kinda protective. BTW the court scene was concocted from diffent ff, I read their ideas than built on that to shape it into my own.**

**Hagrid, Becca, Hermione, Harry, Steph and Luke made their way over to the telephone box that visitors used to enter the Ministry. Luke picked up the phone.**

"**Full name and state your business." An automatic female voice spoke, Luke nodded to himself.**

"**Lucas Black, Stephanie Blane, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid and Rebecca Black, for the hearing of the Hippogriff Buckbeak." Luke stated, both Steph and Becca cringed at their names.**

"**Thank you." The female voice replied. There was a clattering sound before six nametags fell into the coin change slot. They put them on and the floor beneath them started to lower and they found themselves being led down the shaft until they finally arrived at the Ministry building. They quickly made it to the correct room. They walked in and saw a large stadium like set up. The seats around the front of the room were filled with Ministry workers in dark blue and pink robes. Fudge was sitting at the high podium. They saw Lucius Malfoy sitting at a table facing the minister with Pansy next to him. Harry, Becca, Luke and Hermione wished Steph and Hagrid good luck before sitting themselves behind them. Luke grabbed Steph's arm before she walked in. "Steph, you'll do great." Luke kissed her lightly before walking away. Steph took a deep breath before walking over to sit by Hagrid.**

"**Please announce yourself and your positions." The Minister stated, the door opened again and Lupin slipped in before seating himself beside Harry. Lucius stood up, straightened his black robes and cleared his throat.**

"**Lucius Malfoy. I'm here to prosecute the Hippogriff for attacking this young woman, Pansy Parkinson. My intent is to prove that it is a dangerous creature and should be sentenced to death." Lucius said before sitting back down, Steph took a deep breath before standing up.**

"**S-Stephanie Blane." Steph started, you couldn't tell she was extremely nervous. "I'm here to defend the Hippogriff, Buckbeak. My intent is to prove Miss Parkinson avoided regarding clearly stated warnings and wishes to pass the blame of her lack of understanding onto an innocent creature." Luke smiled proudly at his girlfriend and Steph sat down.**

"**Please defend your cases, Miss Blane, if you will?" Fudge said, Steph shook her head.**

"**I insist Mr. Malfoy start. He is after all the professional." Steph stated politely, Lucius smirked as he stood up and stepped forward.**

"**Ministry, Miss Parkinson was in her Care of Magical Creatures class when Professor Hagrid," He practically spit out the word professor. "Brought in a Hippogriff. Miss Parkinson had been given a book for the course but was never told how to open the book – the Monster Book of Monsters." Lucius held up the book that had a belt wrapped around it. "She had went to stroke the Hippogriff when it had viciously attacked her, leaving her with a lame arm. This creature should be put to death; we should not have a dangerous creature like that free to roam and attack students at their school. Professor Hagrid should be relieved of his position because of incompetence and negligence." Lucius sat back down with a small smirk, Pansy had one too convinced they'd just won.**

"**Mind if I fill the holes in your story Mr. Malfoy?" Steph asked as she stood, just as Hermione had predicted the women in the jury had loved Steph. "First of all, I, myself, told Miss Parkinson how open the book. I even demonstrated how. Second, the attack was not unprovoked. Miss Parkinson had insulted Buckbeak, when the book and Professor Hagrid clearly stated not to insult the creature to its face, for it maybe the last thing you ever do. Even if that wasn't enough, Mr. Harry Potter had demonstrated how to approach a Hippogriff. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear enough for Miss Parkinson, or maybe she just wasn't paying attention, which leaves the negligence on her part." Steph said it with such suave that had memorized most of the jury before she took her seat and let out a breath.**

"**Minister, if this creature was to live, he would attack another student. This time we were lucky it was only an injury was the result. What happens if the next attack results in death?" Lucius asked, he knew he was running out of arguments but refused to let a thirteen year old girl get the best of him.**

"**What Mr. Malfoy is suggesting is merely hypothetical, unless he's hiding the ability to see the future, there is no proof that Buckbeak would ever attack another student. What Mr. Malfoy is doing is wasting your valuable time, time that should be spent on more important issues." Steph said passionately, Becca and Hermione were memorized.**

"**Your girlfriend is so hot right now." Harry said to Luke, Luke shrugged with a smile.**

"**Let me ask you this," Steph started with a softer voice. "Are you willing to let an innocent creature get put to death for defending himself when he was insulted? Its not as if he is able to comprehend that attacking someone is bad, he is an animal. Its in his nature, something Miss Parkinson had known yet she still insulted him. Animals aren't like Humans, they cant walk away from someone they judge as a danger to them. Don't punish a creature that was defending himself the only way he could to a threat." Steph sat down and took a deep breath, Luke was smiling proudly at her and Hagrid patted Steph on the back lightly.**

"**We, the committee, will retire to our chambers where we will discuss the case as well as the arguments presented today. You may return to your schools or homes and you will be contacted about the action that will be taken via owl." Fudge informed them as he stood up with the rest of the committee. Steph let out a breathe before standing with Hagrid and made their way out of the room, where she was bombarded with congratulations. **

"**Steph, that was awesome!" Harry said patting his friend on her back, Steph nodded with a smile.**

"**I just hope it was enough." Steph said, Hagrid smiled down at him.**

"**You did great, Steph. No matter the outcome, I couldn't have picked a better person to handle this case." Hagrid said, Steph smiled at the praise before turning to her boyfriend.**

"**You did great, Steph." Luke said, he kissed her lightly before pulling her into a hug. Steph smiled until she saw Lucius smirking at them, Steph pulled away but kept her eyes on Lucius. **

**Harry was flying high as he searched the sky for the snitch, he had to hurry up. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling something was going on today. He turned his head slightly to see Cho Chang, the opposing Seeker. She was a year older than him, had sleek black hair and brown eyes. The sight of her made his stomach feel funny, like it had done with Hermione. Harry moved faster and he saw two Dementors gliding toward him. Harry pointed his wand toward them.**

"**Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted as a bright light shot out of his wand and hit the two Dementors. Harry swerved around and grabbed the snitch. As soon as he touched ground, he had Gryffindors cheering and congratulating him. What surprised him was when Cho came up.**

"**Good game, Harry." Cho said and kissed him on the cheek, Harry turned red.**

"**Thanks, y-you t-too." Harry stuttered, she smiled before walking away. Harry turned to see Hermione fiddling with her hands, he knew she had seen it. He walked over to her, Becca, Ron, Luke and Steph.**

"**Oh, and those Dementors were Slytherins trying to sabotage us." Steph said quickly, Harry smiled at her.**

"**Great game Harry." Ron said slapping him on the back, Luke nodded in agreement. Harry smiled but for some reason didn't feel so happy anymore.**

**Harry was in the boy's dormitory later that night searching under his bed for his broom servicing kit when he heard someone come in. Luke was laying on his bed looking at his promise ring, which hung around his neck on his silver chain.**

"**Hey Ron, have you seen my broom serving kit? I cant find it." Harry asked coming out from under his bed.**

"**Isn't it in your trunk?" Ron asked, Harry nodded and searched his trunk. "You haven't seen Scabbers have you?" Luke looked over at them while Harry came out of his trunk and threw the kit on his bed.**

"**Come on, lets ask the girls if they've seen him." Harry said as they opened the door before walking out, Luke dropped his ring with a sigh.**

"**Hey guys." Becca greeted as she looked up from the book she and Hermione were reading.**

"**Hey, have you seen Scabbers? Ron's lost him." Harry said, Becca shook her head before smiling at Ginny as she came up.**

"**Hey Hermione, where's Crookshanks?" Ginny asked, Hermione didn't look up from her book.**

"**Off somewhere." Hermione replied distractedly, Ginny looked a little put out before walking away.**

"**Great." Ron muttered picturing his rat getting eaten by Hermione's cat. "I'm gunna go see if anyone else has seen Scabbers." Becca stood up.**

"**I'll go with." Becca said as she grabbed Ron's hand. He smiled at her.**

"**Remember, only pecks." Harry said with a smirk as both went red.**

"**Shut up, Harry." They both said shoving Harry lightly before exiting the common room. Harry smiled as he sat down in Becca's vacated spot.**

"**Hermione, when was the last time you saw Crookshanks?" Harry asked, Hermione thought about it for a second but never took her eyes off her book.**

"**Yesterday morning." Hermione said quickly, Harry looked a little confused.**

"**And you're not worried?" Harry asked, Hermione rolled her eyes and finally turned to him.**

"**No, I know he's coming back because he's eating all his food." Hermione said before going back to her book.**

**"Hermione, are you angry with me?" Harry asked, Hermione slammed her book closed before turning to him.**

**"No, Harry, I'm not. You're free to kiss anyone you like!" She said before standing up with a sigh. "I'm sorry. Its just...stuff piling up." Harry nodded before standing up.**

**"I'm really sorry about your mom, Hermione. And you're dad. I wish you could've said goodbye." He said before pulling her into a tight hug.**

**"You know I love you, right?" Hermione muttered, he smiled.**

**"Yeah, I love you too." He said, though both admitted it, neither could tell that the other meant it more than friendship.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**A/N: There is a Luke-Steph moment in here that will be a bit important for the next story. Also, there wont be a break-up, I promise and I'm glad you like Steph and Luke. The reason why Luke sighed and was looking at the ring is because, as you'll see in the next chapter or so, things in his relationship with Steph is progressing really fast and he was also getting his feelings straight. Now, there isnt much Harry-Hermione moments in this but we're getting to the action-y part. **

**A few days later, Harry and Becca went into the library looking for Hermione. Ron, Luke and Steph was down by the lake with a picnic basket. They made their way to the back of the library, to Hermione's favorite table, and saw her scribbling frantically on several pieces of parchment. Harry traded looks with Becca when they saw the twins sitting at the edge of her table with smiles.**

"**Hermione…" Harry started but was stopped by Fred.**

"**Hermione's a bit busy right now Harry." Fred said with a smile, Hermione gave him a small smile.**

"**She's coming with us." Becca said, George stepped forward.**

"**No time for fun Beccs, Hermione has to finish her homework." George said with a smile, telling them he and Fred found this highly amusing.**

"**I am not scheduling time to spend with my best friend and if she doesn't come willingly I know some spells." Becca said, Hermione's head shot up.**

"**Will you teach me them?" Hermione asked, Becca narrowed her eyes.**

"**No." Becca said, Hermione mouth dropped and Harry smiled. "I'll teach you one, if you come take a break." Hermione looked at Becca and Harry then back down at her work before standing up and getting all her stuff. **

"**That's my girl." Harry said taking her bag, the twins grinned.**

**As everyone settled themselves in the classroom, the teacher came out. Luke looked out the window before standing up.**

"**Luke, you okay?" Steph asked, Luke shook his head before sitting back down.**

"**I just thought I saw…never mind." Luke said, Hermione was scribbling on a parchment under the table.**

"**Today we're starting on seeing crystals." Trelawney said waving her hands about. "So open your inner eyes and broaden your mind- cast yourself into the crystal and see what the future holds for you!" She moved over to Harry and Ron's table. "What can you see?"**

"**Something dark." Harry said as he squinted to see what it was.**

"**Yes? What is it?" Trelawney asked moving closer, Harry looked quite uncomfortable. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.**

"**Can I?" Hermione asked causing Trelawney to move away from Harry slightly. "The Grim, possibly?" Trelawney's lips pinched together.**

"**Ever since you stepped into my class, I've sensed you didn't have the correct aura around you, my dear." Trelawney said as she took Hermione's hand. "Your hands tell me that you will grow up to be a bitter spinster woman because your soul is as dry and dusty as the pages of the books you like to absorb yourself in." Hermione glared at her as she yanked her hand away before standing up, grabbing her things and walked out. She either didn't care or noticed she had knocked the crystal ball off the table.**

"**Hermione!" A couple people yelled while others were just in shock.**

"**Was it something I said?" Trelawney asked, Luke grabbed his bag and walked down to face her.**

"**At least she isn't some loony like you." Luke said before walking out, leaving even more shock.**

"**Well look at that, Black and Granger. What about you, Blane? I thought he was your boyfriend." Pansy said, Becca glared at her as Steph looked down at the ring on her hand.**

**Three weeks later, Hermione's abrupt departure from Divination was turning into a legend. The twins were congratulating her everywhere but everyone else stayed away from her, she had a huge temper. Rumors had started that Luke was dating Hermione or liked her but the two shrugged them off like pros. Steph had been quiet around the group and Becca walked over to her.**

"**Hey." Becca said, Steph smiled at her. "Are you alright? I haven't see you around Luke very often."**

"**He's been busy." Steph said sadly, Becca sat down next to her.**

"**Steph, Luke likes you. Hermione is like a sister to him. You have nothing to worry about, I promise." Becca said kindly, Steph looked over at her.**

"**Becca, it means a lot you took the time to talk to me but I need to hear it from Luke. And, right now, Hermione means more to him then I do." Steph said before walking off.**

**Harry was flying around the pitch, determined to get the snitch first. Gryffindor was playing the final match against Slytherin. **

"**You know what's up with Granger yet?" Draco yelled as both boys looked around for the snitch. Once Harry saw it, he went after it, laying down flat against the handle and urging it faster. Draco, once he figured out what was happening, chased after him as they both fought to get the snitch first. Harry's hand clenched tight around the snitch as he pulled out of the dive and flew down to the middle of the pitch. He lifted his hand into the air, showing everyone that he had finished the game and that he had just won the Quidditch Cup.**

**Before they knew it, the term was nearly over and exams were on top of them. The six friends came out of their transfiguration class exam.**

"**This is crazy." Ron muttered before smiling at Becca, who had just grabbed his hand. **

**Harry was sitting on the floor next to the ladder leading up to the trapdoor as he waited to be called. The students were being called one-by-one to take a personal test with Trelawney. Ron, Steph and Becca had already had their test and went to spend the rest of the day outside.**

"**Harry Potter." Trelawney's voice sounded, Harry started up the ladder with a sigh. He walked over to the table with a crystal ball sitting on it and sat down. "Good day dear…take a look into the crystal ball and tell me what you see." Harry looked into the ball and decided to make something up and get out of there.**

"**There's a dark shape in the middle of the ball." Harry said, Trelawney leaned closer to him.**

"**Yes? What is it?" Trelawney asked, Harry tried to think of something quick when the fog in the ball cleared and he saw an image. He smiled as he saw Luke and Steph wrapped up in each other's arms in the Gryffindor Common Room.**

"**Its Luke and Steph. They're happy." Harry said, Trelawney smiled softly.**

"**Yes, you've witnessed love. I'm sure you did your best." Trelawney said, Harry nodded before grabbing his bag and standing up. Just as he was about to leave, something stopped him. "It will happen tonight," A loud cold voice spoke behind him, Harry spun around to see Trelawney's eyes were unfocused. "The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and ser out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight…before midnight…the servant…will set out…to rejoin…his master…" Her head suddenly fell forward then snapped back up. Her eyes were clear and she looked at Harry with a concerned look on her face. "Oh, sorry, I fell asleep. Are you okay, dear?" Harry nodded, shakily.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said before hurrying out of the classroom.**

**Luke saw Steph sitting with Ron, Becca and Hermione by the lake. He stuffed his hands in his pockets before walking over. She looked up at him.**

"**Steph, you have nothing to worry about. I'm really sorry that I ignored you but Hermione needed me. I promise that I'll try and include you next time." Luke said, Steph pulled him down to sit next to him.**

"**Thank you." Steph said, Becca smiled at the pair.**

"**Guys, you're never gunna believe this." Harry said sliding down, Ron raised an eyebrow at them. "Trelawney made a prediction – she told me Voldemort's" Ron grimaced at this and Luke put a protective arm around Steph. "Servant is going to go back to him before midnight and that Voldemort will rise again only this time, greater and more terrible than before." Steph smiled softly.**

"**Harry, your owl is beautiful." Steph said, Harry looked at her curiously before Hedwig flew down and landed on the soft grass. Harry grabbed the envelope and Steph fed her a part of her sandwich. **

"**Hey girl, whose this from?" Harry asked as he opened it. he scanned the letter before glancing at Steph. "Oh, Merlin."**

"**What?" Steph asked, Harry looked at her before handing it to Becca.**

"**Lost appeal. Executing at sunset. Nothing you can do, don't come. I don't want you to see it. – Hagrid." Becca said, Steph stood up before walking away.**

"**Steph!" Luke called before jumping up and going after her. "Steph." She stopped and he saw her shoulders shake, he turned her around before pulling her into his arms. "It wasn't your fault. You did brilliant, babe."**

"**Yeah, Steph. Its my dad. He probably paid off the Ministry to win. My mum was telling me that dad was raving on about how much he had to pay to sway them. You did great." Draco said, Steph pulled away.**

"**Really?" Steph asked, Luke's heart broke at the tears in her voice.**

"**Yeah." Draco said before walking away. Luke wiped her tears before kissing her lightly.**

**The six made their way to Hagrid's hut, along the way, they spotted the executioner. He was dressed in all black and had a black mask over his face, he was sharpening his axe. As they were making their way past the stone circle, they saw Pansy leaning against one of the stones next to two other Slytherin girls.**

"**Its pathetic really," Pansy told her friends, not noticing the others. "And to think that stupid mudblood actually thought she would win the case." The other two laughed, Luke tightened his grip on his wand. Steph took his arm to stop him.**

"**She would've won if Malfoy hadn't paid off the Ministry off." Pansy turned around to see Becca advancing on her.**

"**Doesn't matter anyway, does it?" Pansy asked with a smirk. "I won." She turned to Steph, smirk still in place. "Would you like the Hippogriff's head? I mean you did try and save it after all." Steph buried her head in Luke's jacket, he wrapped his arms around her and glared at Pansy. **

"**You foul, loathsome, evil, little coach roach!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran in front of the group and pointed her wand in Pansy's face.**

"**Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as they all went after her.**

"**She's not worth it!" Ron called out, Hermione pulled her wand away and stuck it back into her pocket. Pansy let out a sigh of relief before she started to laugh. Hermione turned her back slowly before quickly spinning around and punching Pansy. Pansy held her noise and whimpered as her friends grabbed her by the arms and led her up to the castle.**

"**That felt good." Hermione admitted, Becca smirked.**

"**That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, Hermione smiled lightly at them.**

"**Come on, Hagrid's waiting for us." Harry said as they all walked back up to Steph and Luke.**

"**Look, she's really upset. I'm gunna get her back up to her room." Luke said, the others nodded. **

"**Make sure Hagrid's alright." Steph said, Becca nodded and pulled her into a hug. Luke smiled at them before putting an arm around Steph and leading her back up to the castle.**

"**Come on, guys." Harry said, they all walked down to the hut and Ron knocked. They waited a minute before Hagrid opened the door.**

"**What're you four doing here?" Hagrid demanded, the four stared at him.**

"**We got your note. You didn't really think we weren't going to be here for you, did you?" Becca asked pushing her way into the hut. "I cant believe Lucius won, Steph was devastated." Hagrid's face soften at the mention of Steph.**

"**Poor girl, how is she?" Hagrid asked sitting down, the four exchanged looks.**

"**Too devastated to come down to visit you." Harry said, Ron grinned slightly.**

"**I think she brightened up when Hermione punched Pansy." Ron said, Hagrid's eyes widened as he turned to the girl in question.**

"**Well, she deserved it." Hermione said, Hagrid rolled his eyes. "Cant you just set Buckbeak free?"**

"**Not unless I wanna get arrested." Hagrid said sadly, Hermione sighed before walking over to the kettle.**

"**Anyone want some tea?" Hermione asked with a sigh, she picked up the kettle. She gasped as she saw a rat. "Ron," She turned to the table and dropped the rat onto the table.**

"**Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed his pet. "How do you get down here?"**

"**I think you owe someone an apology." Hermione said, Ron stood up and nodded.**

"**Right, when I see Crookshanks I'll apologize." Ron said, Hermione's eyes flashed with anger.**

"**I meant me!" She yelled, Hagrid looked out the window.**

"**Out the back, all of you!" Hagrid hissed, they all hurried to the back, no questions asked. They slipped out the door but paused when they saw Fudge, the executioner and Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned and pointed away from them so they hurried to the pumpkin patch. They peered over the pumpkins and waited for the three to go inside. Hermione whipped around when she heard a twig snap. Harry touch her arm.**

"**I thought I just saw…never mind." Hermione said before turning back.**

"**Go!" Harry hissed, he grabbed Hermione's hand before they all hurried up the hill towards the stone circle. At the top, they stopped. There was a swish of metal through the air then a dull crack before a sickening thud came with it. Hermione turned and buried her head in Harry's shirt while his arms went around her. Becca threw her arms around Ron's neck while he held her back. Then Ron pulled away and let out a yelp.**

"**He bit me!" Ron exclaimed disbelievingly. "Scabbers bit me!" He started to chase after the rat, who had fallen to the ground and ran off.**

"**Ron!" Harry yelled before pulling away from Hermione and going after Ron. Hermione and Becca shared a look before going after them. Harry stopped as Ron drove to the ground, grabbing a squealing Scabbers in his hands.**

"**What's wrong with you?" Ron demanded, Hermione and Becca stopped.**

"**Isn't that…" Hermione asked, Harry nodded.**

"**Yeah." Harry replied, the branches were beginning to move. "Ron, run!" Harry yelled, Ron looked up before his eyes widened.**

"**Harry! Look out!" Ron yelled, the three spun around to see a black dog. Becca smiled before she was flung in one direction by a branch and Harry and Hermione were flung in the opposite direction. Harry and Becca landed on their backs while Hermione landed on her front. Becca looked up to see the black dog leap into the air and land by Ron's side. Ron screamed in agony as the dog's mouth clamped down on his leg before dragging him to the entrance in the tree. "Harry!" Ron shouted, Becca charged over before tripping. She grabbed his hand and was dragged with them.**

"**Becca!" Harry yelled and rushed forward, only to get hit by the tree. Just as a branch came at Hermione, she jumped up and grabbed a hold of it. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on before standing up. Before he had time to think, Hermione had grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him along with her. She mentally counted to three and then let him go, throwing him into the hole. Harry landed on his back with a thud and a groan. He was getting up when another body collided with his, knocking him back to the ground.**

"**Sorry." Hermione said as she got off of him. Harry nodded and stood up, he grabbed her hand and led her down the tunnel. He climbed through the trapdoor before helping Hermione through. "Where are we?"**

"**I have a guess." Harry said looking around at the dusty floors and the creaking walls. "But I hope I'm wrong." He quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and walked up the stairs. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**A/N: I hope you will be pleasently surprised that there is no Luke or Fred in this chappie. I'm pretty sure you'll love the next chappie, a big Harry-Hermione chappie.**

**They stopped at the top of the stairs, Harry slowly pushed the door open. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Ron. **

"**Glad you could join us." Harry turned around with a smile.**

"**Sirius!" Harry exclaimed before throwing his arms around him. Sirius chuckled before hugging him back. "What're you doing here?"**

"**Well, a certain rat escaped form Azkaban twelve years ago. I wanted to catch up with him." Sirius said, Ron looked confused. Everyone stopped when a bird flew into view as the door opened. "Remus?"**

"**Sirius!" Remus exclaimed before pulling Sirius into a hug. "What're you doing here?"**

"**Well, I came for Peter. And found Tristan." Sirius said through gritted teeth as the bird transformed into Tristan Potter.**

"**Please, let me explain." Tristan said as five wands were pointed at him.**

"**Five minutes." Sirius said unsmiling, Tristan nodded and pushed his hair out of his eyes.**

"**Okay, I know everyone thinks I murdered my parents but I didn't." Tristan stated, the all looked at him. "They had nothing on me except for the Secret Keeper thing, which I was tricked into telling. Peter told me James needed to know."**

"**Don't talk about James." Sirius said in a deadly serious voice, Tristan sighed.**

"**Just ask him yourself!" Tristan exclaimed throwing a hand out towards Scabbers and Ron. **

"**I'm not Peter!" Ron exclaimed, they all turned to him. Becca gently took Scabbers from Ron. "What're you doing?" Becca stopped when they door swung open again. They turned to see Snape standing in the doorway.**

"**What're you doing here?" Becca asked narrowing her eyes, Snape walked into the room pointing his wand at Tristan.**

"**I'd hoped to be the one to catch you, Potter. It's a bonus to catch you with Black and Lupin." Snape said, Sirius glared at him.**

"**Leave Lupin and Sirius alone." Harry said, they all looked over at Harry but he kept his eyes on Tristan. "That's who you're after. And Pettigrew's here too."**

"**Harry, come on." Tristan said but Harry shook his head. "Please, get Pettigrew and make him tell you." Snape was about to wave his wand when Harry shook his head.**

"**Stop." Harry said but Snape continued. "Expelliarmus!" Snape flew back and was knocked out.**

"**Harry! You just hit a teacher!" Hermione exclaimed, Harry moved the wand to Tristan.**

"**Prove it." Harry said, Tristan nodded.**

"**Sirius, Remus, if you would." Tristan said, both mention put out their wands and muttered a spell under their breath. A bright blue light shot out of each wand and hit the rat, who slowly began to grown until it revealed a ragged looking man. His gray-brown hair was balding in some patches and his front teeth were quite large. **

"**Pettigrew." Tristan said, Peter turned to him with a scared expression.**

"**Tristan, what…what're you doing here?" Peter asked with a stutter.**

"**Tell them, tell them what you did and how you framed me." Tristan demanded, Peter looked scared.**

"**I didn't mean to!" Peter cried, Tristan glanced up to see Remus and Sirius nod slightly.**

"**And James and Lily? What about them?" Tristan asked, Peter shrunk back.**

"**The Dark Lord is strong, he had powers! He would've killed me! What would you've done?" Peter cried, Sirius took a menacing step forward.**

"**I would've DIED! Died rather than betray my friends!" Sirius exclaimed, Peter inched his way over towards the door only to stop short when he saw Becca blocking the only exit.**

"**I don't think they're done with you." Becca said keeping her wand trained on him, Peter tried a different approach.**

"**You look so much like your mother, Sam, I knew her." Peter said, he shrunk back as he saw her eyes change from her soft brown to almost black.**

"**Don't you dare!" Becca yelled stepping toward him. **

"**Becca." Ron said, Peter scurried over to him.**

"**I was a good rat, wasn't I?" Peter pleaded, hoping to get him on his side. "You took care of me."**

"**Get away from me! And stay away from my girlfriend." Ron said, he pushed himself up and hopped over to Becca. Peter scurried to Hermione.**

"**Sweet girl, you wouldn't let them harm me, would you?" Peter pleaded, Hermione looked down at him.**

"**Stay away from her!" Harry shouted, pulling Hermione away from him.**

"**You look just like James…" Peter was cut off.**

"**How dare you!" Sirius roared, everyone jumped. "How dare you speak of James in front of Harry when you're the one who killed him!" **

"**What would you have done?" Peter asked quietly.**

"**You should've died!" Sirius yelled, Remus put a hand on his arm.**

"**You should've known if he didn't kill you we would've." Remus said, Sirius nodded in agreement.**

"**No!" Harry shouted jumping in front of Wormtail. **

"**Get out of the way!" The three men exclaimed, Harry shook his head.**

"**No, if you kill him, you'll be just like him. And Aunt Sam nor my parents wouldn't have wanted you to become murderers." Harry said, Sirius and Tristan sighed. "Plus we need him to free uncle Tristan." **

"**Oh." Sirius and Tristan said together, Harry and Becca rolled their eyes.**

"**Oh, thank you. Thank you!" Peter sobbed, Harry looked down disgustedly at him.**

"**I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for aunt Sam and my parents and for my uncle Tristan." Harry said, Remus moved over to Becca and Ron.**

"**Oh, here, I'll help you." Remus said, Ron put an arm over his shoulder and the trio started out. "Really, Sirius, did you have to maul his leg?"**

"**I was aiming for the rat." Sirius said, Tristan chuckled at the pair. Harry and Hermione started out after the three and Sirius and Tristan brought up the rear, levitating a tied up Peter and an unconscious Snape. Once they finally made their way out of the hole under the Whomping Willow. Remus and Becca set Ron down. Becca lightly touched Ron's hurt leg and he winced.**

"**Sorry." She said, Ron managed a weak smile.**

"**You know, they might have to cut it off. You wouldn't mind dating a one-legged guy, would you?" Ron asked, Becca rolled her eyes. Lupin set Snape down beside Ron.**

"**He's alive, but he'll have a huge headache when he wakes up." Lupin informed them, they all nodded. Harry looked off to the side to see Tristan standing a couple feet behind them, staring at Hogwarts.**

"**I'll be right back." Harry said, Hermione smiled with Sirius. He walked over to his uncle, Tristan glanced at him. "So, you're my uncle."**

"**Yeah, and you know I just wanted to apologize for scaring any of you this year. I just had to get out of there, and I knew, I just knew, that if I could get you to believe me, it would be enough." Tristan said with a smile.**

"**Yeah, well, when we take Pettigrew up to the castle, everyone will know the truth." Harry said, Tristan nodded.**

"**Yes, and I'll be a free man. And you know, you could come and live with me." Tristan said, Harry looked over at his uncle. "I mean, if you wanted too."**

"**I'm sorry, uncle Tristan, but my home is with Sirius, Becca and Luke. But I'd totally stay over on weekends and stuff." Harry said, Tristan nodded with a smile.**

"**I'll take what I can get." Tristan said, Harry smiled back at him.**

"**Harry!" Hermione yelled, everyone turned to look at her. "It's a full moon!" Everyone followed her finger to see a full moon coming out of the clouds. Sirius rushed over to Lupin and grabbed his shoulders roughly.**

"**Remus, my old friend, did you take your potion?" Sirius demanded, Lupin's head flung back as his clothes started ripping from the pressure of his body changing. His hands went to his head and his skin started turning grey, and hair was growing. His nose got longer and formed a snout, while his hands moved down over his body, ripping away the rest of his clothing. A grey werewolf now stood in the place of Remus Lupin. Lupin swung his arm, sending Sirius flying to the side before he looked around and saw the teenagers standing there. His yellow eyes narrowed in anticipation. Snape woke up with a blinding headache and saw Harry standing a little ways away from him. Fuelled by rage, he stood up and made his way over to them.**

"**Think you'll get away with attacking me, Potter?" Snape asked as he grabbed Harry's shirt, only to see Harry wasn't looking at him but over his shoulder. Snape turned around, only to pale, when he saw a werewolf watching them closely. He spread his arms out in an effort to protect the four teens.**

"**Professor Lupin?" Hermione called out, Snape shook his head.**

"**He didn't take his potion, he cant recognize anyone." Snape said, the werewolf was getting steadily closer to them.**

"**Oh my god!" Becca whispered as Ron grabbed her hand. Lupin was about to strike at Snape when he was distracted by a bird. They saw Lupin swat the bird and it went over the side, Lupin chased after it.**

"**Uncle Tristan!" Harry shouted as he slipped under Snape's arm and ran after them.**

"**Potter!" Snape yelled while Hermione screamed his name as she, in vain, fought Snape's grip. Harry had one thing running through his mind at the time – save Tristan.**

"**Harry!" Becca called out as she chased after him. "You take care of Ron, I'll take care of Harry!" She shouted over her shoulder to her best friend. Harry came to a sudden stop when he saw the werewolf swatted the bird over the hill.**

"**Tristan!" Harry shouted, the werewolf spun around and locked his eyes on Harry. Becca stopped and Harry waved her ahead. The werewolf let out a small growl as Harry backed away slowly. The werewolf lifted his paw to strike, when a howling noise in the woods distracted him. The werewolf stopped a few inches short of Harry and looked towards the woods with a puzzled moan before he turned back to Harry and bared his teeth. Another howl came from the woods and Lupin charged off in that direction. Harry quickly made his way down to Tristan, who was lying next to the shallow lake. Becca was shaking him lightly but he didn't appear to wake up.**

"**Harry, the Dementors are coming! And he wont wake up." Becca said helplessly as she pointed to the water. He saw it was beginning to freeze over and he felt fear run through his veins as he knelt down next to Becca and tried to wake him up. They both looked up to see a bunch of Dementors surrounding them. "Harry." Becca whispered, Harry looked down at his uncle as a dementor moved closer to him and was sucking a small blue ball out of Tristan's mouth. Harry stood up and pulled out his wand, mentally scolding himself for not teaching Becca the spell.**

"**Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled, a silvery mist shot out of his wand. Becca, however, felt herself weakening. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head before she slumped down onto the ground beside Tristan. Meanwhile, Harry was reinforcing his good thoughts – his family, coming to Hogwarts and meeting Hermione, when all of a sudden a bright light shot out from over close to the woods. Harry watched, memorized, as a large silver stag, almost systematically, made its way across the icy lake, hitting each dementor with its antlers and causing them to shriek in free and agony. As each one was hit, more and more of them flew away, unable to deal with the pure happiness that was attacking them. Harry fell to his knees as he watched the stag walk back over towards a familiar-looking male standing at the other side of the lake as darkness claimed him. "Dad?" He whispered before he fell backwards next to Becca and his uncle.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**A/N: Okay, I hope you wont be too disappointed that I sneaked a little Luke-Steph moment in there. And this chappie should make up for that. Great reviews! (And dont worry about your internet not working all the time, mine does it too!)**

**Harry's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He saw two familiar brown eyes filled with worry and concern staring back down at him.**

"**Hermione?" Harry asked sitting up, Hermione handed him his glasses. **

"**Harry, we've got to hurry. Pettigrew escaped – don't ask me how, but he did. And the ministry is bringing in a dementor to give Tristan the kiss tonight." Hermione said as she glanced at the door. **

"**What about Becca and Ron?" Harry asked as he got out of the bed and hurried over to Ron.**

"**They're fine." Luke said, he was sitting on Ron's bed next to Becca.**

"**And Steph?" Hermione asked, Luke smiled, glad his friends liked her.**

"**She's been better, but right now its about Tristan." Luke said, Harry smiled and nodded. Everyone turned to the door when McGonagall came into the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Harry was awake.**

"**Professor, Tristan is innocent! It was Pettigrew, he escaped from Azkaban." Hermione and Harry protested at once, McGonagall held up her hands, effectively quieting them.**

"**I know that, but the Ministry wont believe the word of two thirteen year-olds." McGonagall said, Harry let out a frustrated sigh and raked a hand through his hair while McGonagall gave Hermione a pointed look. "What we need is more time." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Three turns should do it, Miss Granger." McGonagall turned and left the hospital wing.**

"**What was that all about?" Harry asked, Hermione shook her head as she grabbed the necklace from under her shirt and looped it around both their necks.**

"**Sorry Ron, but seeing as you cant walk, and the less people that go the better." Hermione said, Luke nodded while Becca, Ron and Harry looked confused. She twisted the end of the necklace three times. Everything started rushing backward. Harry looked around and saw that time was reversing itself with Harry and Hermione standing in the middle of the whole thing. They finally stopped and Hermione yanked the chain off of Harry's neck and tucked it back into her jacket.**

"**Hermione…" Harry trailed off, still confused about what was happening.**

"**We don't have time." Hermione said, Harry sighed.**

"**Okay, we have to save Buckbeak right now." Harry said and the pair took off running. They stopped when they saw their friends and them standing at the stone circle with Pansy and her two friends. "Great punch by the way." Hermione smiled.**

"**Oh, she's coming this way." Hermione said, they both rushed to the gap between the structures and jumped down, hiding behind the stones.**

"**It's okay, Steph. You heard what Draco said, his dad paid them off." They heard Luke say, they looked at each other.**

"**I love you, Luke." Steph said, Luke kissed her while Harry and Hermione smiled surprised.**

"**I love you too." Luke said before they continued on. They watched their other selves hurry down to Hagrid's hut while the two of them slipped through the pumpkin patch, staying low and behind the largest pumpkins on the way.**

"**You know, I kinda feel bad for listening to Steph and Luke's first 'I love you's." Harry said, Hermione saw their other selves coming and they hurried into the forest. Soon, their other selves hurried away, allowing Harry and Hermione to rush toward Buckbeak. Harry grabbed the chain that was tied loosely to the post and slipped it off before he bowed in front of Buckbeak. Buckbeak watched him for a second before he bowed back. "Come on, Buckbeak." Harry pleaded as he tugged on the chain to no avail. Hermione walked over with a couple dead ferrets and threw on to Buckbeak, who caught it in his mouth. She dangled another ferret in front of Buckbeak.**

"**Here boy, come and get the nice dead ferret." Hermione tempted quietly, Buckbeak stood up and followed the prize away from the hut and into the forest just before the Ministry stepped out. Harry and Hermione hurried behind the trees and watched as they noticed Buckbeak was gone.**

"**Where's the hippogriff?" Fudge demanded as he looked around, Hagrid was looking around too.**

"**My, it looks like he must have escaped." Dumbledore said with a small smile.**

"**I'd better call out some men to search the grounds." Fudge said with a nod but Dumbledore held out a hand.**

"**Search the skies, you mean." Dumbledore said, Fudge looked put out. "Executioner, it looks like we wont be needing your services today." He then turned to Hagrid. "I wouldn't mind a spot of tea."**

"**I have brandy in the cupboard, Professor." Hagrid said and Dumbledore smiled.**

"**Excellent." Dumbledore said as Hagrid led him back into the hut. Macnair lost his temper and brought the axe down onto a nearby pumpkin. **

"**Now, we wait." Hermione said, they moved to a small patch where they could watch the Whomping Willow. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, waiting for the questions that would no doubt come. **

"**I missed you this year." Harry said, Hermione looked over at him. "I feel like this is the most time we've spent together in a long time."**

"**I've just been busy, Harry, we've all been busy." Hermione said, he looked over at her.**

"**I know, so, next year, we'll be not so busy. We'll spend time with each other, and get to know Steph a bit more." Harry said taking her hand, Hermione smiled.**

"**Steph's great." Hermione said, Harry nodded as he stepped closer to her.**

"**I'll take your word for it." Harry said before leaning down and his lips softly brushed against hers. They pulled away quickly when screaming filled the air. Hermione saw Lupin, the werewolf, was about to hit Harry. She covered her mouth and howled, causing Harry to reach over and covering her mouth as the werewolf looked in their direction. "What're you doing?" **

"**Saving your life." Hermione shot back before she howled once more, this time drawing the werewolf away from 'past' Harry.**

"**Thanks." Harry said, she nodded. "Now its heading for us!"**

"**Yeah, didn't think about that one." Hermione said before grabbing Harry's hand and running off deeper into the forest. They reached the largest tree they could find before hiding themselves behind it. The werewolf sniffed the air as he walked around. Harry and Hermione tried to keep the tree between them and the predator, hoping that the werewolf would just go past them without looking back. Harry peered around the tree and saw that it was clear. He pulled Hermione behind him but stopped when he saw the werewolf. Lupin was about to jump towards them when Buckbeak came out and started flapping his wings like mad and lifting himself up on his hind legs, squawking loudly. The werewolf let out a whine in the back of his throat and ran off. Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest, sighing in relief.**

"**Poor professor Lupin, he's not having a good night." Harry said, Hermione just shook her head.**

"**That was horrible." Hermione whispered, Harry rubbed her back lightly until they felt the air get noticeably colder.**

"**Tristan." Harry said as they both ran off in the direction of the lake to where they saw Becca fall to the ground next to Tristan. "No ones coming." Harry whispered before he ran out. He whipped out his wand and pointed it toward the Dementors. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted as the memory of kissing Hermione flashed in his mind. A bright light shot out of Harry's wand before it turned into a stag. It sprang off towards the Dementors almost before it was fully formed and started to hit them with its antlers. The Dementors let out screeches of agony; unable to deal with the pure happiness that was attacking them. First one and then increasing numbers flew off to get away from he stag. Harry watched as the stag came back over to him and stood in front of him, he petted it softly. "Prongs." He whispered as the stag bowed its head before it disappeared.**

"**Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as he came back over to her. "You just produced a Patronus!" Harry smiled.**

"**I know. I remembered how everyone kept saying how much I look like my dad, and that's why I thought it was my dad when I really saved us." Harry said with a smile.**

"**Come on, we have to save Tristan." Hermione said and they hurried to Buckbeak. They rode Buckbeak up to the highest tower and Tristan smiled when he saw them.**

"**Get on!" Harry called out, Hermione tighten her hold on Harry as Tristan got on behind her. As soon as they landed, Harry and Hermione jumped off. "You know where to go?"**

"**Take care." Tristan said, they nodded. "I love you Harry."**

"**You too, uncle Tristan." Harry said with a smile, they watched Tristan and Buckbeak flew off. Hermione took Harry's hand and they quickly ran back to the hospital wing. They got there as soon as their other selves left. They closed the door behind them.**

"**How did you…you were there and now you're there." Becca said standing up, Hermione turned to Harry.**

"**I have no clue what you're talking about, do you Harry?" Hermione asked with a smile.**

"**No clue." Harry said with a smile back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Year Three**

**Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall, Harry, Luke and Ron sat across from Hermione, Steph and Becca. **

"**We have come to an end of another year. The House Cup has been won by, not to my surprise, Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Fred smiling at her. She smiled back, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.**

"**You gunna owl me during the summer?" Fred asked, Hermione nodded. "You better."**

**Harry and the gang were relaxing in the Gryffindor common room. They were all talking about what they were going to do for the summer.**

"**Oi, Harry, did you hear?" Dean asked as he walked over to them, anger lining his face. **

"**Hear what?" Harry asked as he stood up with Luke.**

"**Professor Lupin is leaving – apparently Dumbledore got a lot of mail about having a werewolf here teaching." Dean informed them furiously, everyone listening wasn't happy with the news at all.**

"**We gotta see him." Luke said, Harry nodded and the two rushed out. They ran into the DADA room before making their way into the office. Lupin looked up in surprise when he heard them come in.**

"**What're you doing here?" Lupin asked as the two boys crossed their arms over their chest.**

"**You shouldn't be made to leave." Luke said, Lupin sighed and looked at them.**

"**Parents aren't gunna be happy about having a werewolf teaching their children." Lupin said, Luke shot forward.**

"**Who cares!?! This is not about them, this is about us and I bet you that almost everyone in this school wouldn't care that you're a werewolf." Luke said, surprising both teacher and Harry.**

"**Yes, as true as that my be, I'm also dangerous – I forgot to take my potion and I could've attacked anyone. In fact, I tried to attack Harry and your sister." Lupin said, Luke looked down.**

"**Are you sure there's nothing we can do to change your mind?" Harry asked, Lupin smiled softly and shook his head.**

"**No, I'm sure. Besides, its not like you wont ever see me again." Lupin said, Harry and Luke smiled. "You know I will be visiting over the summer."**

"**Why don't you just live with us?" Luke asked, Lupin looked at him startled. "I mean, with all the people we're having at our house this summer, we're gunna need a bit of adult supervision."**

**Harry, Becca and Ron were sitting on one side of the compartment while Steph, Luke and Hermione were on the other side. Harry was looking out the window, he had seen Cho earlier and she had smiled at him. He felt very confused about Hermione and Cho. Becca and Ron were playing Exploding Snap while Steph, Hermione and Luke were talking about something. They all looked up when the compartment door opened. Hermione smiled at Fred and he smiled back.**

"**I just wanted to say, I hope I see you during the summer." Fred said keeping his eyes on Hermione, she nodded.**

"**Yeah, we will." Hermione said, Fred nodded and looked down at the floor before looking back at Hermione.**

"**I'll see you later then." Fred said, Hermione smiled and nodded.**

"**Yeah, you will." Hermione said, Fred nodded again before closing the compartment door. Harry smiled lightly, at least he wasn't the only one confused here. The door opened again to reveal Draco Malfoy. Becca shot up and hugged him closely.**

"**I've missed you lot so much this year." Draco said not letting go of Becca. Becca pulled back and Hermione hugged him tightly.**

"**I thought you guys hated him." Steph said confusedly, Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Draco.**

"**Steph, this is my cousin and best friend, Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my girlfriend, Stephanie Blane." Luke said, Steph smiled and hugged him softly.**

"**If Luke says I can trust you, I can." Steph said at his questioning look, he smiled.**

"**I better go. I just wanted to make sure everyone this end was good." Draco said, they all nodded.**

"**So, Malfoy's really on our side?" Ron asked, Becca nodded with a smile. "Whatever."**

**They all made their way off the train and grabbed their trunks, placing everything on the trolley, they made their way over to the wall and stopped. Fred and George were right behind them. They all took a deep breath before walking through the barrier to greet their parents and guardians. They all walked over to Sirius, Lupin and the Weasleys, who were all standing together.**

"**Hey guys!" Sirius greeted, the group smiled to themselves. "Arthur just invited us to the Quidditch World Cup this summer!"**

"**Great!" The group said, glad to spend some time together out of school.**

"**Um, Mr. Weasley, I understand that I shouldn't be asking you this, but my girlfriend, Steph…" Luke trailed off.**

"**Don't worry about it, Luke. I'm sure I can get another ticket." Arthur said, Luke smiled and shook Mr. Weasley's hand.**

"**Thank you sir." Luke said before walking back to Steph. She looked over at her parents.**

"**Come on, I had to meet your family, now you can meet mine." Steph said with a grin as she pulled him over to her family. "Hey mom, dad, Nate. I want you to meet someone." Her mom and dad smiled while Nate eyed their entangled hands. "This is my boyfriend, Lucas Black. Luke, this is my mom, Lucy, and my dad, Henry." **

"**Nice to meet you." Luke said with a smile as he shook both their hands.**

"**Nate, this is my boyfriend, Luke. Luke, my twin brother, Nate." Steph said, Luke held out his hand but Nate crossed his arms over his chest.**

"**Isn't that weird? We both have twins." Luke said putting his hand in his pocket before turning to her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Blane, I wanted to ask you if Steph could come over during the summer. A friend of ours has tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and they invited us."**

**Hermione walked over to Sirius with a shy smile.**

** "I wanted to thank you, Sirius. For letting me stay." Hermione said, Sirius waved it off.**

** "No need, really, you can help me get those three in line." Sirius said, Hermione smiled and nodded. "Hermione, I'm really sorry about your parents."**

** "Its okay." She replied before looking down.**

** "Your father doesnt know what he's missing." Sirius said with a proud smile, Hermione smiled too. He pulled her into a fatherly hug.**

** "Hey, dad! Come over here!" Luke called out, Sirius sighed as he let her go and looked over.**

** "Time to meet the in laws." Sirius muttered, making Hermione smile as he left. ****Fred pulled Hermione to the side and smiled at her. She smiled back, he couldn't help but notice she had golden specks in her brown eyes.**

"**Told you you'd be seeing me during the summer." Hermione said, Fred laughed. Hermione bit her lower lip.**

"**Yeah, as usual you're right." Fred said before hugging her, they both held on a little longer than friends before pulling away. "See you soon."**

"**You will." Hermione said lightly hitting him on the arm before watching him walk off.**

"**So, until the Quidditch World Cup." Ron said rocking on his heels slightly, Becca nodded.**

"**See you then, Ron." Becca said, kissed his cheek and then walked over to Hermione. Ron looked at her confused.**

"**Alright, lets go!" Sirius exclaimed as they waved bye to the Weasleys.**

"**Wait, Hermione's parents aren't here yet." Harry and Becca said, Luke and Hermione smiled to each other.**

"**Yeah, but I'm not living with them any more. Didn't I tell you I was moving in with you?" Hermione asked, Becca flung her arm around Hermione's shoulders.**

"**This is great! I've always wanted a sister." Becca said as they walked out of the station.**


End file.
